Guardians of the Light
by TheToxicDJ
Summary: Donatello and Xander-69 are titled legends in the Tower. Raven is a scavenger running from the past. Their lives are unlikely to mix, but destiny has threaded them together. When one of the most feared beings strike out for the loss of his son, the Fireteam have to fight back. But the threat claims the Will of one of the Fireteam. Will they succeed or be consumed by Darkness?
1. Chapter 1

_Donatello's POV_

Aching, bloody, tired. Three things I now had plastered on my mind constantly. The battle against the Fallen was long, hard and grinded my muscles into nothing. However, I was safe, I had escaped death and live another day. Despite the fight being over, I can't help but leave my mind towards the battle. Only three statistics were whirling around in my head: over 6000 Fallen killed, 1600 Guardians went in, and 56 came out alive. You can't get past anything other the number of those who lost their lives in the fight. I left the battle field as it was when all the Fallen was confirmed dead. Blood and gunpowder stained my armour, my gun generated a small bubble of heat and I stank of the putrid guts of the Fallen I killed. Walking towards my ship that would carry me home, I shuddered as I saw a dead Guardian laying in front of me. He was a fresh Hunter new in from training. Only a few hours ago he was sat in front of me and smiling. But now here he lay; Skin scorched, eyes open and a helpless expression moulded onto his face. Slowly turning away, I heard the fleet of ships leave, their jets' noise growing as they flew on overhead and vanishing into the clouds. I was the only living Guardian left in Old Russia, Earth. A chilling wind blew, picking up dust and shredded cloth with it. Everything was so silent, so eerie. I thought it best to leave before I am ambushed by Fallen again. Strapping my auto-rifle to my back, I walked slowly back to the ship. My muscles screamed and begged for a rest with every step I take. Thankfully, my ship wasn't too far away.

I breathed a sigh of released as I stood beside it, running a hand up and down the golden paint work. I removed the largest pieces of my armour and slid them neatly into a storage compartment on my ship. I still wore basic armour pads, just in case, but I knew there would be no need to wear them. Climbing into my ships cockpit, I groaned in relief as I sat down in the padded seat. The relief was amazing, my body went limp in the cold chair. Groaning, I strapped myself in and powered up my ship. The ship left the ground and hovered in place just above the ground. Flashing lights and countless switches and buttons surrounded me. Clutching the joysticks in my hands, I watched as the scene of the battle left and Old Russia changed from a run-down battle field into a blur of browns and greys. Gradually descending into the clouds, I eagerly awaited a cold shower and a long night's sleep in a warm bed. That's all I focused on: to go home and be safe. Suddenly, a rapid monotonic beeping distracted me from my thoughts. My eyes darted around madly and quickly latched onto a flashing blue light. That light meant that my jet engines are damaged and it normally comes on when you are on the ground. A trail of smoke was emitting from my ship's jets, my ship itself was losing altitude. I put on my speakers and began feeding an urgent relay message back to home base.

'Home base this is Titan 1854. I have a faulty engine and I am losing altitude. Do you copy?' I relayed back and awaited commands from home base. No voice came through. 'Home base, this is Titan 1854! I am losing altitude, do you copy?' I repeated but once again, no voice came through the speakers.

My heart pounded in my chest like a drum, my heart was in my mouth and my breathing grew uncontrolled and rapid. I began shaking. The ground grew ever closer to me, building tops began zooming closer. As if that wasn't bad enough, the smoke turned from grey to black and fire began spreading from my jets towards the cockpit. Heat began filing through the vents and trapped me inside a heatwave in my own ship. My mind was now thinking the worst. I was going to die. That's all that was filling my mind. I began tugging on the ejection lever but it was jammed and couldn't move. Harder and harder I tugged on it. It still didn't move. I wasn't going to move. I was trapped inside a falling ship. The heat from the flames were seemingly choking me, I found it harder to breath. My eyes widened as the ground still grew ever closer towards me. Screaming, I pulled on my seat restraint as though it would save me from my impending doom. The ground was hurtling towards me at break neck speed now. Suddenly, my ship began digging into the ground, hurtling me forwards. My head smashed into the dashboard, sending small trickles of blood crawling down my face. A constant high-pitched ringing replaced my sound entirely and my body grew numb with pain. I was being tossed around like a ragdoll, glass showering me and making paper-cut like scratches on my skin and uniform. The ground was piling up either side of me, leaving me guessing if we were moving or not. I clenched my eyes shut and hoped that when I opened my eyes, all of today would be nothing more than a bad dream, a nightmare. Launched backwards, I was catapulted into my chair. This acted as a signal towards confirmation that I had stopped moving. Prising my eyes open, my right eyes was encrusted over with blood. Looking around, I was collapsed in my chair like a discarded rag doll. My ship was emitting black smoke as golden fire surrounded me. I had to get out of here or else I would be cooked alive in my own ship. Glancing around, there was an opening where the fire had not yet spread. My seat restraint had been shredded by glass and I was able to finally move. My body was filling with a painful tingling sensation, leaving me hissing in pain at the slightest movement. Grasping the side of the ship, I yanked myself out of my seat and towards the freedom of the outside world. I screamed and cried out as my body gave up moving me anymore. I was in excruciating pain. There was hardly any fresh air outside, giving me no release from the painful heat of the fire or salvation from the smoke filling my lungs. My body ached, my head pounded and my eyes felt as though they weighed a thousand tonnes each. I can't stay awake any longer although I knew that if I shut my eyes I wouldn't wake up again. My breathing was slowing down and I couldn't move any more. A single final groan escaped my lips before I rested my head on the ship's gold paintwork and let the blood from my wound slither down the sides of it. I allowed my eyes clamped shut. The world around me began to silence into nothing as I lost all feeling in my body.

 _Raven's POV_

The wind blew cold and dust flew and danced in the wind. I was walking through the barren wasteland of Old Russia. My tattered shroud didn't provide any head against the winds, nor did any of my clothes. But through this deserted land, I wasn't alone. Standing by my side was my Ghost. Well he wasn't standing, he hovers more than anything. However, he wasn't the pristine white ghost that you would normally see. My ghost was broken when I found him and I fixed him with scraps of gold and silver metal pulled from buildings. But we have been together ever since, companions and friends.

Together, we began scouting for a place to rest. It was set to be a chilling night. We would search for anything as a form of shelter: caves, buildings, plane wrecks. I pulled my coat around me tightly, hoping to withstand the cold.

'Are you alright?' Ghost asked me, his voice concerned.

Nodding, I replied with a sigh 'Yeah, I just can't find anywhere to sleep.'

'Me neither. But we have to keep looking.' Ghost said, knowing that we had to find a place to rest soon.

I walked carefully, hoping anything would provide shelter. Looking upwards towards the sky, I stopped walking and simply gazed upwards. The clouds had a pink lining as the sun began setting. The sky itself looked as though it had a colourwash from red to yellow. It was so serine, so calming. Ghost stopped flying forwards when he realised I wasn't next to him.

'What are you doing?' Ghost asked.

'It's so pretty tonight. I've not seen the sky like this for ages.' I smiled.

'It looks very different.' He agreed.

I didn't reply with anything towards Ghost. Instead, I sighed happily and contently. Out of the corner of my eye, something weird captured my attention. Turning towards the weird something, I titled my head as I tried to figure out what it was. It was falling from the sky with a thick trail of black smoke flowing from it. A happy gasp escaped my lips as I began pointing towards the falling object.

'Ghost! It's a shooting star!' I smiled, showing him where to look.

He flew higher, and blinked his blue eye. 'That's not a shooting star.' He paused and looked at me. 'That's a Guardian ship.' He finished flatly, clearly unimpressed at my immaturity.

'A Guardian.' I repeated in fascination. 'I have always wanted to see one. Can I keep it?' I begged. 'I'll feed it every day!' I pleaded.

Ghost was about to reply however the newly confirmed ship vanished behind a hill. A moment later, a loud explosion sent a sudden shake through the ground as billowing smoke began engulfing the amber sky in blackness.

'We should see if they are alright! Come on,' Ghost shouted urgently and began flying away.

Sprinting after him, I climbed my way up the hill, careful not to slip on loose rocks or plants. Reaching the top, I stood up next to Ghost. We looked at the flaming pile of broken ship sending smoke into the sky. Anybody in there be dead or seriously injured. In amongst the shimmering flames, I swore I saw something white laying there. That had to be the Guardian. Even from here, there was a clear wall of heat radiating from the ship.

'I have to help them.' I stated firmly.

'You'll die if you go.' Ghost retaliated.

'They might be alive. Besides, I'll be fine. Stay here.' I commanded as I galloped down the hill towards the Guardian. Ghost shouted something after me but I didn't hear it.

The heat grew stronger and stronger the closer to the Guardian I got. Covering my mouth, I leaned towards the Guardian. I found it was a guy with a still bleeding wound from his forehead. He must have found a way out but he couldn't make it. Linking my arms around his shoulders, I dragged him out of the ship. Glass slithered off him and the remainder of his seat restraint let him free. Sparks flew from the dashboard and I knew that it would explode when we least expected it. Grunting, I pulled him away from the ship carefully. He was covered in ash and blood, he must be hanging on for life. Lancing back at the ship, I saw his amour inside. Furrowing my eyebrows, I knew that I couldn't save it. It was lost. Clutching the Guardian tightly, I began pulling him towards the safety of the hill. With every step I took, the hissing fire of the engine seemed to grow louder.

'Hurry! It's going to explode!' Ghost's voice echoed around.

Turning back, I see the ship constantly spewing out sparks and my eyes widened. I began running as fast as I could, dragging the Guardian with me. There was no way I was going to get behind the hill so I dived behind a large rock, laying the Guardian on the floor safely. Ghost flew over, hovering in front of my face.

'We aren't safe here.' He began to panic.

'I know! But I can't move him in time.' I glance at my now blood stained trousers. 'I can protect us here.' I say and look back at him.

'I found a building over just beyond the hill that should be safe to stay in.' Ghost said, not hearing what I said. He looked me dead in the eye as he blinked twice. 'You can't do that! You could hurt yourself!' He shouted at me, realising what I just said.

But no time was given to respond as the ship began vomiting orange and white flames violently as a loud frying sound echoed out of it. Ghost buried himself in my hood as I leant over the Guardian. I looked up and throw my hand in the air, a purple light emitting strongly from it. The light grew, forming a barrier around us made out of purple translucent light. As soon as the edge of the barrier touched the floor, the ship exploded in a ball of orange flames. Metal and glass shot around us like a hundred streaks of light. Scrunching my eyes shut, I flinched as the electronic bangs echoed around me as metal hit the barrier and reflected off again. A minute later, I looked up to find nothing else flying towards us. The barrier vanished as I stood up. Ghost wriggled his way out of my hood and flew closely in front of me. There was nothing more than a smouldering pile where the ship lay. Flaming and sizzling metal surrounded us, the ground was stained black with ash. My hands felt as though they were on fire, wisps of smoke still radiated off them.

'We should get somewhere safe. Follow me.' Ghost said, I nodded once in reply.

I lifted the Guardian so he was on my back. Slowly, I plodded behind Ghost, following him into an abandoned warehouse. I lay down the Guardian on a large sheet of grey fabric. Gathering dead sticks, I make a fire for warmth near the Guardian. Ghost hovered above me as I tended to the Guardian's wounds. I placed a length of clean cloth along his head wound to protect it from infection. I sat back, tending to the fire for a silent ten minutes. Then, the Guardian twitched slightly and I sat up straight.

'He moved. He's waking up.' I whispered to Ghost. Ghost hovered in front of the Guardian's face and spoke to him.

'Hey. Guardian. Hey, Guardian. Eyes up Guardian.'


	2. Chapter 2

_Donatello's POV_

My head was pounding, throbbing violently. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if my head exploded, it certainly seemed as though it would. Everything around me was darkness; no colours, no warmth, no sign of light. Was this death? Was this what death beings to you? Gradually, warmth began returning to me, I could feel my body again. I was relieved, I hadn't died. But I had to wake up! I had to wake up!

Using all of what little power I had, I somehow managed to wake up and slowly opened my eyes. I wasn't blinded by a bright light, instead there was a comforting orange glow. Groaning, I sat up as I used my arms as a support. To my surprise, I wasnt in a hospital with bright lights and loud noises. Instead I was in a dimly lit, run down building with a warm fire by my side. Looking around, I saw a familiar blue light. The light of a Ghost. But, I had no Ghost. another Guardian was here? Looking around, I managed to make out the glowing outline of a person. That had to be them. The blue light of the Ghost seemed to find a place to sit down by the figure. I began squinting in order to see better, but if course it was no use.

'Hello?' I said, my throat was dry and scratchy.

'How are you feeling?' The figure spoke, telling me they were female. They sounded young, around my age.

I had to reply but I couldn't find any words. 'Why... Where...' I stuttered. A whirlwind of questions began storming inside my head, all of which needed answers.

'Don't stress yourself.' She spoke softly as she stepped into light towards me. She wore blood and ash stained clothes, a thin hood covered her head. A Ghost, the Ghost I saw, was sat in her hood and watched me. 'You've been through a lot.' She finished.

'Did you-?' I started but couldn't finish.

'Save you? Yeah. we watched you fall from the sky and crash. She went after you and saved you from an explosion.' The Ghost spoke, explaining what happened.

I had no words. This stranger saved me from death, putting herself at risk for me. 'I cannot thank you enough.' I managed to say.

'Don't worry about it.' She smiled with her voice.

She spoke no more as she made the fire glow using kindle from a pile of twigs. The flames changed from orange to a pale yellow.l and I could see everything a lot better. The room I was in was dusty and depressing. Nothing mich was here except boxes, debris and old fabric sheets. The Ghost was old and had different metals making up its she'll, it wasn't like any of the Ghosts in the Tower. The girl herself had brown hair that was tied back in a long ponytail tucked into a hood, mucky and blood stained clothes. She had a long black cloth running down both of her arms, over her hands and tightly wrapped over her palms to cover them. Her grey and black clothes had red metallic spots on, probably the blood from my wounds.

'If I can't worry about it, please tell me your name, Guardian.' I spoke and she sat back in surprise, her Ghost blinking twice at me.

'Guardian?' She repeated, glancing towards her Ghost. 'I'm not a Guardian.'

'You must be. You have a Ghost.' I pointed to the hovering machine by her head.

'I found him in a plane wreck. He woke up and I fixed him. Been my friend ever since.' She said, her Ghost flying into her palm. I nodded once in understanding. 'Name's Raven by the way. And this is Ghost.' She introduced.

'Donatello.' I replied with my name.

'Nice to meet you, Donatello.' Raven smiled happily.

'We should try and get some sleep.' Ghost advised.

Neither of us argued with that idea, I was struggling to stay awake personally. Laying back down again, I rested my head on the fabric. Raven leant against some boxes, Ghost nestling into her neck and shut down. It wasn't hard for me to fall asleep. But I fell asleep to the constant reminder of the fact that this random girl had saved my life. I couldn't seem to get it off of my mind. It was like a shadow in my head. Eventually, I managed to surpass these thoughts and fall into an uneasy sleep.

I woke up the next day feeling much better. I still had a harsh headache and my wounds still stung although it was a vast improvement to my condition yesterday. Groaning half-heartedly, I sat up and stretched despite the shots of pain that jolted through my body. Standing up for the first time in a day, I stretch my legs. Ghost flew in and circled me.

'You're up.' He stated the obvious.

I nodded, not bothered about answering. 'Raven's outside.' He said and flew around a stack on boxes to the outside.

Closely following him, I met up with Raven who was sat on a rock with her back to me. She was hunched over, as though she was trying to hide something from my view.

'Hi.' I greeted her and she turned her head to see me.

'Morning.' She replied.

As I joined her side, I saw a gun laying on her lap. It was a scout rifle, old looking but in seemingly working condition. All I had was a hand cannon strapped tightly to my thigh. Admittedly, I was surprised she had a weapon at all let alone a scout rifle. At a first glance, Raven seemed like a Scavenger with no home, no food, no water and broken Ghost and a broken life.

She slid her gun to the side and faced me. 'You alright there, Guardian?' She smiled.

'Yeah, thank you.' I smiled weakly back.

'Forgive me for asking, but how does a Guardian crash his ship?' Raven asked, curiosity peaking.

I gave her a blank stare, not knowing myself what was going on entirely. 'I'm not certain myself. It was fine, then suddenly it all packed up and crashed. It was a good ship, it shouldn't break like that.' I furrowed my eyebrows, however the bandage on my head got in the way.

'When you were asleep, we went and checked out the wreckage. Y'know, for things we might need. Nothing much was left, however, we managed to find these.' Raven said and presented me with smoke stained gauntlets. My gauntlets. I smiled slightly and accepted them. The only things left, the only thing that survived. Sliding them on, I clenched my fists and unclenched them again. Looking back up at Raven and Ghost, a fragile smile showed slightly.

'Thank you so much.' I said humbly. Raven smiled back and nodded once, saying 'not to worry.'

'I'm afraid we have no food or water. We ran out a -' Ghost started but was shot a strong glare by Raven. '-around morning yesterday.' He finished, clearly changing what he was originally going to say.

Shaking confusion off my mind, I simply say 'you have done more than enough for me. Don't worry about food for me.'

'Where were you flying to, Donatello?' Raven wondered.

I turned to face her before replying, 'The Tower in the Last City.'

'The Tower? Last City?' Ghost repeated.

'Yeah. The Last City is where everybody who's left went. It's the only place with food, power, water. The Tower is where us Guardians live.' I explain, both of the two in front of me seemed enlightened as though it was the answer to their prayers. 'Wait you two didn't know?' I asked but the two shook their heads.

'If we did, that's where we'd be.' Raven shrugged.

It only took a split second of thinking before I knew a way of repayment towards Ghost and Raven. 'If I find a ship that works, I will take you to the Tower. You can live there.'

'Really?' Ghost and Raven exclaimed in unison.

'For saving my life, it's the least I can do.'

'We aren't Guardians though,' Raven pointed out.

'You have a Ghost. I can find a way for you to stay.' I assured.

'So what's the plan Raven?' Ghost asked.

She replied almost straight away, as though she already worked it through before the question was asked. 'Donatello seems able to move. So we go out and scavenge a ship that can fly. Then we get to the Tower. That way Donatello can get home.

Ghost flickered in agreement, I nodded as well. Once Raven had stamped out the fire completely, we made our journey's start by heading North, away from the wreck and our shelter into unfamiliar land. We walked through the barren lands in search of anything that would be used as a signal for a ship. Of course we found nothing. Raven and Ghost scavenged for other things, picking up unidentifiable things that may be useful to them. They found and salvaged small things like scraps of metal for knife blades or strips of fabric. I wondered what Raven's past was, what lead to them to scavenge to survive. It was weird. I'd never seen a scavenger still alive.

 _Raven's POV_

Continuously walking through-out the morning, we stopped only at midday for a rest. Ghost and I found supplies through-out the landscape: Metal for a knife, kindle for a fire, fabric for bandages. Little things that would prove useful later. We didn't really talk to Donatello much. We had nothing to talk about and I didn't really want to pester him. A part of me wanted to know more about him, his actions always seemed to hide something. His eyes were on constant alert, as though he were looking for something hidden as he walked with caution. A thoughtful and seemingly angry expression was always plastered on his face.

'You look puzzled.' Ghost whispered quietly.

'No. Just thinking. Don't worry.' I assured him.

We found a place to rest in the shade at midday. The sun was out and it was growing warmer as the day drew on. We had no food nor water to keep us cool. We barely made it by with just Ghost and I, now Donatello is here we had another person to provide for. I felt as though I should be talking to him, but I hadn't seen another person for a very very long time. I was rusty, I have only been talking to Ghost for the past few years.

'You alright?' I broke the silence.

He looked at me, almost thankful that I had spoken to him. 'I'm fine, how about you?'

I nodded as I tucked my ponytail in my hood whilst adjusting it. Ghost wiggled inside the hood, perching inside on the slope of my neck to stop from over-heating. 'What were you doing out here? There's nothing out here but dust and Fallen out here.' I asked.

'Exactly why I was out here. We came out to try and stop the Fallen.' He replied, hatred in his voice. It was clear that he hated the Fallen with a passion. Then, his face grew sad and I thought we should change the topic. I looked up and seemed to see the sun slowly crawling it's way across the sky.

'We should get moving.' Ghost said and, once again, we resumed walking in silence.

The sun was sinking slowly across the sky. Instinctively, Ghost began flying ahead to find shelter for the night. We were now in a more hilly terrain and began making slow progress. I walked slowly up each hill next to Donatello, he was still weak in the knees from the crash. We made it to the top of the hill and we all looked around. The landscape was a boring blend of browns and grays. A chilling wind blew, contrasting the heat of the morning to the afternoon. At that moment, I heard a weird groan and cocked my head.

'Did you hear that?' I asked Ghost who clicked as a yes.

'I heard it too. It wasn't me.' Donatello replied before I even asked him.

We said nothing as the groan seemed to multiply into many. Then, Fallen Dregs seemed to rise from the dusty earth. Ghost hid in my hood as I pulled out my gun. However before either side shot, Donatello pushed me down out of harms way, whipped out his hand cannon and began shooting at the Dregs. His eyes had blind hate shining in them as he shot them in the head. I couldn't move, I was simply crouched in utter shock as he yelled with every bullet he shot. He was suddenly a different person. He was no longer overcome by pain as the injured man he was, now he was a man running on hate and determination to kill the Fallen. I was unsure as to whether all Guardians were like this or whether Donatello had a personal reason for his hate. I thought it was the latter. Ghost hovered his way out of my hood and into my hands. He, too, seemed amazed at Donatello's sudden change of mood. No less than thirty seconds later, a circle of dead and beheaded Dregs surrounded us, all having been killed within the blink of an eye. As Donatello turned around and put his hand cannon back in its holder, he seemed taken aback by his shocked expression.

'What?' He asked, as though nothing had happened. He was back into his normal self, the injured Guardian, just like that.

'You just killed them all in a flash!' I stumbled.

'Yeah...' he replied, almost confused.

I shook my head as to snap myself out the of trance of questions I had placed upon myself and spoke to Donatello. 'You just killed all of the Fallen within forty odd seconds using a hand cannon and looking as though you were running on pure hatred for them.'

He blinked slowly at me, before replying in a calm voice. 'I'm a Guardian. It's my job to protect from the Fallen.' He proceeded to walk on, however with a saddened and thoughtful expression on his face.

Ghost and I watched on, astonished at him. My mind began to drift further afield. Nobody, not even a Guardian would show _that_ much hate and say it was because they were a Guardian. No. There is another reason Donatello is so determined to kill all Fallen. I just on't know what.

'There's something more to Donatello. He's hiding something.' Ghost whispered.

Scoffing, I start walking with my mechanical companion still in my hands. 'You don't say?'

We walked until late afternoon, approaching early evening. The sky suddenly grew dark, as though it was night, dark clouds blocked what was left of the sunlight and everything seemed lifeless. It seemed as though we were the only living things left in the world. I didn't know what was going on. As I looked towards the sky, a single droplet of water fell onto my cheek. Rain. It was a storm. Rapidly, I whipped off my shroud, my pony tail falling onto my chest, and wrapped it tightly around Ghost as I held him close to me. I didn't want him to malfunction because I couldn't fix him.

'We have to find shelter.' Donatello shouted as the sky unleashed a torrent of water that soaked us through.

Sprinting through the cascade of rain, Donatello pulled me into a cave. We sat down and and I threw my bag carefully next to me. Unbundling Ghost, he was damp but nothing too bad. Both Donatello and I were soaked, dripping wet. I thanked the fact that my bag was waterproof. We set up a fire and crowded around it. Outside, thunder and lightning echoed, leaving a dark shadow on Old Russia. The mood was miserable and it wasn't helped by us not talking. Shuffling around awkwardly, I held Ghost to me as a way of heat. I wasn't comfortable in the dreary atmosphere. I had to break the silence, before it grew anymore awkward.

'What is it with you and the Fallen?' Ghost asked causing Donatello to look awkwardly at his.

'You don't have to answer. Ghost is just very to the point.' I apologized.

He showed a small smile and looked down. 'It's fine. You deserve to know,' he took a deep breath. 'we are friends...right?'

Friends? We were _friends_? I've not had many friends that weren't mechanical, not for years. A happy feeling washed over me as for once I had a friend.

'Yeah. Of course we are.' I smiled back. Donatello drew a deep breath, warming up to the fire. Ghost flew into my hands again and we listened as Donatello spoke.

He spoke with a calm voice and he had a hint of sadness around him as he told his story. 'I haven't seen my parents alive for four years now. And they would be alive if it wasn't for me. I was living in a small ton just outside of the Last City, we had around 250 people living in the town at the time. Nothing much happened in the town. We were happy, we were surviving. Then, we were attacked by Fallen Dregs, Vandals and Captains as they swarmed our village without warning. But we had nowhere to hide, nowhere to be safe. They killed everyone they saw. Men, women, children. They killed with no mercy. Fires spread and destroyed homes, trapping people inside. My dad pulled me and Mum out of the bedroom and we ran. We ran just like everyone else. There was fire and death all around us. Families broken, dead bodies lining the streets and Fallen murdering everywhere we looked. I was so scared, I didn't know if I was going to die but I was certain I was.' He paused and took a really deep breath. 'But whilst we were running... we were stopped by a Captain. It stood there, glaring at us as we glared back. My dad pushed us into a house as he threw a brick harshly at it's face to draw it's attention. We hid, or at least we tried to. We were cornered in the living room. There was a family already laying there, dead. I knew that that was us. A Vandal entered the house. Dad stood in front of us as it approached. I just watched as it came closer. We tried to run out of a window but it began shooting. I turned around and all it took was one shot and Dad fell down to the floor covered on blood. I screamed as did Mum. I couldn't move, I was frozen. But I should have. If I had moved, Mum wouldn't have died. I finally snapped out of it but Mum was caught by her dress on the table. I tried to help, I really did. But she fell...right next to Dad. Adrenaline saved me, I managed to escape the town and I went to the Last City. Once there, I signed up to be a Guardian as soon as I could. I trained for three years since the age of nineteen as a Titan, I swore to kill every Fallen out there. I grew to be leader of numerous ranks. When I became a Titan, I swore I wouldn't give up.' He said and finished off. A sad frown grew on his face. Donatello sighed and stared silently into the fire.

I never knew something so sad had happened to him. He lost his parents in front of him to the Fallen. His drive to fulfill his promise was admirable, he wasn't going to let anything stop him. My perception on Donatello was now completely different. He was hiding something that's painful for him to say, but it's wasn't driving him to make his parents proud. He feels guilty about their death and wants to make it up to them.

'I;m sure that they are very,very proud of you.' I smiled sportively and he smiled back.

'That's all I want to do. Make them proud.' He replied softly.

'From what you've done so far, I can say they would be proud.' I assure, placing a hand on his shoulder.

'Thank you, Raven.' Donatello whispered.

 _Donatello's POV_

A smile seeped across my lips as Raven placed a hand on my shoulder. I never told anybody that before, but even though we have only known each other a few days, I feel I can trust her. I thought of us as a friend, no longer was she a stranger to me. Raven was quiet as I spoke but seemed supportive and understood what happened.

I felt sorrow. Sorrow I hadn't felt for ages. I was driven by anger for so long, the sadness never really came to me. It was suppressed for so long. As the three of us huddled around the fire, the storm outside raged on. It was cold, but we were drying off slowly. The rain caused a white curtain outside, we couldn't see much through the rain and darkness outside. It was clear that we wouldn't be leaving the cave until the morning at the latest. The fire gave a defense from the dark weather outside. It was lit, it was warm. I glanced at Raven as she tried to dry off Ghost. The bond between the two was strong, they were close. They cared for each other, neither wanted the other hurt. There was still an element of secrecy around them. I have never seen any scavengers still alive that weren't in the Last City. They weren't even aware of the Last City let alone heading there.

'I know what it's like to lose your parents,' Raven looked sadly at Ghost who was in her hands. I furrowed my eyebrows and lost my smile.

A small 'oh' passed my lips and Raven smiled a small, fragile smile. But quickly was replaced by a hollow and upsetting face. She furrowed her eyebrows, her eyes showed deep sadness and a frown slid onto her lips.

'Yeah...but knowing you are the reason that they are gone plays on your mind constantly.' She whispered. Ghost hovered from her hands and nestled into her neck in comfort.

'I'm so sorry...' I said, surprised at what she said.

Raven looked at me with appreciation in her eyes. She sighed and looked down in her lap. 'W...what happened?' I asked gently, not wanting to upset her.

Picking up Ghost and placing him in her arms, Raven began telling her story. 'I was eleven when it happened. I was born with a gift, a gift nobody could knew how to control or understand. I did alright with my gift, I hid it. But there was one day at school when some classmates decided to make fun of me because of it. I was so angry, but I just went home where Mum and Dad would be waiting. But, when I came home, there was a man with them. He said he was a doctor, and that he was going to take me away so he could 'help'. But Mum had promised that I wouldn't be taken away. All I remember was anger, betrayal, sadness, despair, as I shouted 'you promised' again and again. The man walked up to me as everything began to break. I tried to push him away but he just suddenly fell to the floor and didn't move. Mum and Dad tried to calm me down but I just fell to the floor and didn't move. I just covered my face and screamed. There was crashes, smashing and screaming. When I finally stopped, there was silence. But when I opened my eyes, I saw my mum and dad drop to the floor against the wall on the other side of the room. They didn't move after that...ever. My 'gift' had killed them. _I_ killed them. The town didn't think twice before they threw me out. I was left to die at the age of eleven. I wandered around, finding small patches of food and water which kept me going. Then I found Ghost in a place wreck. He woke up and...I wasn't alone anymore. We kept wandering until the Awoken found me, they took me to The Reef. They tried many ways to help with my gift,' she paused and looked at her hands before continuing. 'Nothing worked. But I was welcomed and stayed until I was seventeen. Then I went back to Earth and stayed there ever since.' Raven blinked slowly and looked at me. 'Killing your parents at the age of eleven...It always haunts you. And there's no way you can run from it.'

I was taken aback. Never would I assume that she would have such a miserable past. A part of me wondered about her 'gift'-a term clearly used to refer to it as- and another wondered how she managed to cope. We were clearly very similar, surprisingly alike. But whilst we were similar, we were so different too. Raven ran a finger softly along the metallic shell of her companion. I felt as though I could really trust her, I already thought of her as a friend. Looking once again at the flame, I tried to think of something to say as a supportive reply.

'I'm sincerely sorry. I truly am.' Was all I said. It was all I could think to say. Raven didn't reply with words, but instead with a small smile before the frown replace it again.

'We should get some sleep.' Ghost said and we agreed soon after. Raven managed to shuffle the fire towards two large rocks which offered a hidden area to sleep in. The fire was placed just in front of us as Raven and I got comfortable leaning up against the rocks. I curled up in a ball and folded my arms, resting them on my chest. Raven wriggled into a little nook as Ghost shut down as he found refuge in her arms. The soft glow and the silenced crackles of the fire lulled us quickly to sleep.

'Well...Good night Donatello.' Raven said, a hint of happiness in her voice.

'Good night, Raven,' I replied as I shut my eyes and let the crackling of the fire become a soothing lullaby.


	3. Chapter 3

_Donatello's POV_

There was something different in the air between us as we walked around Old Russia the next day. It was no longer awkward as though we were strangers, but more relaxed, more friendly. Whether it was because we were now friends or because we shared our secrets, I didn't know. I thought it was because we were friends. We had no breakfast, but we managed to salvage some water from the rain which we cleaned to use as our water supply. The ground was made out of soft and soggy mud, out feet slipped easily and mud spattered up our legs as it clung to our feet. We were, at last, dry and set forth with determination to find a ship and go home to the Tower.

'Do you think we'll find a ship today?' Raven asked, whilst also focusing on not falling over.

Shrugging, I replied simply with 'I certainly hope so.'

Ghost flew in front and spun around, blinking twice. 'We are near a large plane wreck field. We should strike lucky if hope is on our side.'

'Thank you, Captain Cautious.' Raven laughed and flicked Ghost and sent him spinning before he regained control.

He blinked once and spoke with an agitated voice. 'Don't do that.'

We both laughed as we walked through the slippery mud. Old Russia was no longer dry, it was a slippery terrain that would lead to you being caked in mud if you fell over. I kept my eyes open for a ship eligible to fly, any kind of ship no matter the make or size. I wasn't picky, I just wanted to go home to the Tower. My stomach suddenly groaned, mimicking the sound of a whale. Raven whirled around and gave me an amused look. She laughed softly and an embarrassed wave of heat washed over my face. I must look like a complete idiot. Raven glanced around as her eyes lit up at the sight of a plant. It was similar to a fern, but it was a plumb color instead of green. She pulled it up and its curly roots were revealed. The roots were small and there were only a few. Raven ripped off the leaves and threw them on the ground. I gave a confused look and tilted my head. She handed me the roots and I simply stared clueless at them.

'Eat it. It's not much, but it should give you some energy.' Raven smiled.

She began walking again and I glanced down at the roots in my hand. They were a pale lilac and didn't look appealing in any way. I shook most of the dirt off, picking the remainder off with my nails. Sighing, I knew that this was not the time to get picky about food, this might be the only food I get today. Slipping a root into my mouth, I bit into it. Hard. Almost straight away, there was a salty taste in my mouth that over powered the bitter taste of dirt. Letting the salty taste fill my mouth, the roots weren't actually that bad. I continued to gingerly eat the small roots in my palm as I hobbled to catch up to Raven.

 _Raven's POV_

I gave Donatello the roots and simply walked away. A part of me felt glad that I have them away, however a part of me regretted it. I was starving, but I knew I could cope for a day or two before I get ill. Somehow, a smile smiled crawled onto my face.

'You look happy.' Ghost said and I simply shrugged. 'Why did you give him that. You haven't eaten for days.'

'I've grown used to no food. He hasn't. Besides, he lives in the Tower where he has plenty of food and not in Old Russia where there is no food. He would get ill before long, even sooner being injured and all.' I assured but Ghost didn't seem totally convinced with my reasons. I let Donatello eat the roots as I continued walking. Not a moment later, Donatello ran up, dusting off the dirt from his hands.

'Thank you for that.' He smiled, grateful.

Looking around, we appeared to be in a plane and ship graveyard. These places were gold mines for Scavengers. Things could be picked apart, metal and moss were widely available, a occasionally guns and/or ammo would be left and discarded in the dust. However, Ghost and I won't be here for that. We were here for a ship and a way out of Old Russia to go to the Tower. No doubt the Fallen would be nearby, waiting in the shadows to catch those unaware or unprepared. I pulled out my gun as Donatello pulled out his hand cannon. Slowly we wandered through the plane wrecks, scanning the empty shells in hopes for a ship. I pulled up my hood fully and made sure that my gun was fully loaded and ready for immediate use. The planes were all rusted and barren of both life and hope. No signs of ships that actually work nor a single thing a Scavenger could use... weird. Somebody or something has already been here. Or maybe they never left.

'You found anything, Ghost?' I asked, hoping for something positive. Instead, Ghost shook himself sideways as a no. A groan passed my lips, showing my disapproval to the bad news.

I wandered cautiously around as my gun was to hand. The area around us was silent and barren, but the only sound I could hear was the squelch of the mud under foot and the hollow winds that blew. I was growing more and more desperate to find a ship with every passing minute. Donatello trod slowly, constantly looking around and investigating things that caught his eye. Ghost flew nearby, scanning equipment and wrecks for anything of use. Although his scanning software was poor and desperately out of date, it managed to work at a close range. I was used to scavenging, finding both a lot or very little if anything. However it never fails to fill me with doubt when you can't find what you really need. Though in my years out here, I had grown used to that feeling. There was hardly anything out here, only the decaying skeletons of planes and equipment. Though there was one thing playing on my mind: somebody has already been here and looted everything, as though they knew what would be used and took it all. Donatello plodded over, a lost expression on his face.

'There's nothing here.' He sadly said.

'I can't find anything either.' Ghost and I replied in unison.

Donatello sighed and ran a hand through his ginger hair. 'Let's move on. Perhaps there's something further out.' He suggested. We didn't argue.

Deciding not to split up again, we walked along the worn away grass path in disappointed silence. Both of us seemed to be focused solely on finding a ship. It was all up to Donatello for piloting the thing, I had no idea how to start a ship let alone fly it to the Tower. The hollow plane wrecks passed us by when we saw a glimmer of hope. A shallow crash trail.

'Ghost, scan the trail for me please.' I asked, pointing ahead of me.

'Sure thing,' he complied and flew up ahead. His blue light scanned for a little distance as he followed the trail in front of us. Donatello gave me a glance before nudging me.

'Couldn't we have gotten him to scan everything to save us looking?' He asked.

 _Donatello's POV_

Raven smiled and shook her head slightly. 'I don't know what you Guardians so with your fancy high tech Ghosts. But Ghost has no super range scanner. He can scan, but not much.' She said.

She showed a bit of mocking sass, but it was still sass nonetheless. It was clear that she cares strongly for those she does care about. Ghost returned and reported his scanning.

'Good news!' I managed to pick up active signs of an old ship. I think that it might be in working condition which means we can fly to the Tower!' He exclaimed, a happy click and body rotation following promptly after.

Both Raven and I had a happy and relieved expression on our faces. We could go home! Finally we could be safe. After a quick glance, it wasn't long before we were running, or hobbling in my case, in the path of the crash trail. I more so limped rather than run but regardless I soldiered on. I managed to run for a minute or two before Raven stuck her arm out in front of me. Grinding to a halt, I saw why. There was an old jumpship in a small mound of turned up soil adn shrubs. However, that suddenly became the least of my concern as something else replaced it. I saw it: Vandals and a Captain guarding the ship.

Raven crouched down and whispered, 'because having to find a working jumpship is far too easy on its own so lets fight some Fallen for the fun of it.'

I chuckled and crouched down beside her. My eyes focused on the Fallen, watching their every move with hatred in my glare towards them. A sniper would easily take them out, but our only weapons were a busted up scout rifle and my hand cannon. We had no choice but to get up close and personal with them.

'I have a plan,' I announced. 'We go around, attack them from behind. Get the Vandals first, leaving the Captain until last. The Vandals have guns and a strong hit, so don't get too close unless you are sure you can kill them. Raven, you go to the Vandals, leave the Captain to me.' I said, gesturing with my finger what to do.

Raven grew an enthusiastic yet slightly over zealous grin, Ghost hovered close by her head. She laughed softly before standing up. 'Fine with me.' She smiled before sliding down the hill on her feet.

Once she reached the bottom she did a little gallop before sprinting in a large circle behind the ship. Surprisingly, she hadn't been spotted by the Fallen. Thankfully I had a good vantage point so I could see exactly what I was going to do. I was going to run in once Raven had taken down most of the Vandals, leaving the Captain open for attack. From my little vantage point you could only just see Raven as she primed her gun. A part of me wondered how good she actually was in combat, the other was safely assured that she was going to be fine. I awaited in sprint position, ready for whenever I needed to run. A shot rang out as Raven began fighting. The Vandals locked their attention on her, starting the fight. Raven dodged their attacks, tricking them and shooting them. All the Vandals were now focused on Raven, desperate to kill her. The Captain was left unguarded. The perfect opening. Running down the hill as I pulled out my hand cannon from the sheath on my right thigh. As I tiptoed my way around the Fallen, the Captain was simply watching Raven as it teleported occasionally to avoid a stray bullet. Closer and closer I crept, until the towering monster noticed me. I skidded to a halt, the hideous being turned fully to face me. A hit with my Fist of Havoc would would kill it or at most leave it with practically no life. But I had no energy, all of it was gone due to my lack of food, water and injuries. I was reduced to a gun. But I had no complaints. The Captain screamed and aimed his gun, this was an all too familiar experience. I wasn't going through this hell again. Snapping into action, I shot two bullets and rolled out of the way. The bullets shot were more effective at close range and penetrated it's shield, resulting in it being destroyed for a few minutes. Gun shots mixed with Vandal screams still echoed, Raven keeping them off my trail and killing them after they screamed. The Captain ran forwards, swiping fiercely with one of its arms. Thankfully I dodged it in time, leaving me able to shoot again. The bullet nestled its way into the shoulder of the Captain, leaving a deep red (almost black) liquid oozing out of the wound. Charging at it, I ran forwards and shot twice. The bullets went into the eyes of the Captain and it fell to its knees before laying lifeless on the floor. Groaning, I clicked my neck and re-sheathed the hand cannon on my leg. Once again, silence settled over the wastes of Old Russia. Slowly making my way around the ship, I saw Raven surrounded by dead Vandals; some had lost limbs, bullets peppering their body or even no head. All the corpses had the blackish liquid slithering from the bullet wounds. Admittedly, I was impressed.

'You alright?' I asked and Raven whipped around, gun aimed directly in the center of my face. Putting my hands in useless defense. Seeing it was me, she put down her gun and breathed a sigh of relief.

'I'm so sorry, I thought you were a stray Vandal.' She apologized straight away.

'Hey, it's fine.' I insisted. 'Don't worry about it.'

Ghost appeared suddenly, making me jump. I sighed and smiled again. Raven put way her gun on her back and looked around.

'Is it working?' Can you fly it?' Raven chirped hopefully.

Turning around, I examined the ship by wandering around and looking in all the spaces I could possibly look. It appeared very well preserved, almost recently crashed by the looks of it. But I was more surprised that there was no significant damage around the ship. Wings in tact, thrusters practically unscathed and the nose of the ship had only a few minor dents and mud stains. I knew this ship, I knew how to fly it. I knew we could go home.

'I can fly it. Whether it works is yet to be seen.' I explained. Raven's face lit up as she heard the good news. She walked up to me and said, 'Try it out! Come on!' like a little child. Nodding, I clambered my way into the ship. Raven tapped Ghost and he followed her as she clumsily crawled her way into the passengers seat. She fell into the seat, making that the most inelegant thing I have seen to date. Ghost flew up and down, presumably into the hood of his companion. I shuffled around in the pilot's seat, taking note of the controls. They were very basic, a joy stick to steer, a few buttons and toggles with basic restraints. A lot more basic than the complex ships I was used to. Nonetheless, I'm able to fly it. Buckling up, I sit comfortable and hover my finger over the ignition button. All of my hope was being placed in this ship. I can't face traversing the wastes of Old Russia again. Taking a deep breath, I pushed the button. First time, nothing. Furrowing my eyebrows, I pushed it again. A few splutters and then nothing. Determined, I pressed it again with more force, hoping it would jump start the ignition. More splutters then silence. Urging for the ship to start mentally, I pushed it for the last time. Last chance. Last hope. Placing my finger on the button, it was followed by a long sigh. Pushing it for the last time, I heard the weak splutters. Then, they grew from a splutter into a roar. It worked!

'It's working! Oh my God!' Raven exclaimed excitedly.

I didn't reply, but hearing her happiness have new hope to our friendship. Holding the joystick, I began lifting us out of the mound of dirt. At first it was shaky but it began to gain stability as gears and the puzzle of machinery began writing began whirring into life once more. We progressed higher and lifted off into the sky.

'Thank you for choosing Donny Airlines. We hope you enjoy your flight today. Our next destination is the Tower.' I spoke as though I was over an intercom. Raven laughed as a reply, Ghost shaking in disapproval at our maturity...or our lack of. It was too long from Old Russia to the Tower. However it would take longer to get there, I was unfamiliar to this part of Old Russia, Raven would know but she had no idea where the Tower is to fly our way out of this wasteland. Nonetheless, I could navigate us out of here. It wouldn't be too long, forty five minutes, an hour tops.


	4. Chapter 4

_Raven's POV_

An hour of flying passed quickly, although it seemed to take longer the more I thought about it. I suddenly heard a faint click and Ghost bopped my head. I picked him up and held him in my hands.

'Look at what I found...' he whispered softly. He turned around to face the back of the seat in front of me (Donatello's seat) and projected a silent video onto it. It was a news flash, a montage. It was about Donatello, about him and his life. The montage showed him going missing, a memorial video dedicated to him. All his accomplishments, compiled together to make this montage. Then it showed a court trail for stealing a gun to save a man's life, Donatello's friend. He was sent to court, who decided to throw him in the Crucible, a certain type of Crucible where you are sent to die. However, he was handcuffed. Yet somehow he managed to survive, using only his legs. He... survived them. Donatello was friends with the Vanguards, working closely with them. Then one day he went to war - and never came back.

My mind was blown. He had been named a legend, already gone three days presumed dead and the Tower is in mourning. But he wasn't dead. He was alive. I saved him. Ghost finished playing the montage and I saw back in silent shock. Donatello had no idea what Ghost had shown me. That I was thankful for.

'Hey. Look up.' Donatello called back to me.

Furrowing my eyebrows, I looked up and gasped at the grandeur of the sight in front of me. There was a grand city floating in the air above us. Ships zoomed too and fro from the ports, flags embroidered with bold symbols waved proudly in the wind, tall spires reached out and penetrated the skyline, showing the true power that it has and the scale of the Tower was simply astonishing.

'This is the Tower!?' I exclaimed in amazement.

'Yeah. Home sweet home.' He smiled boldly, flying us upwards to the front docking station.

There, I was able to see the full glory of the Tower. Multicolored robots, stalls with their vendors, a post master, the whole package was right in front of me. There were people everywhere, talking and going about their daily business. Robots talked to Guardians, some showing how to work weapons other looking as though they were just having a chat. This was clearly better than anything I could have imagined. Donatello parked us up at the nearest front dock. There were thumps and clumps as the dock extended itself out, parked us safely and revealed a pathway for us to walk onto the Tower. Guardians turned to look at the ship, question it briefly then go back to their own businesses. Some stayed looking, curious as to who would step out of the ship. Nobody would guess it's the legend that they have been missing. They were certainly going to get a surprise at who will appear out of the ship: a presumed dead legend with one of the last Scavengers alive in Old Russia. Donatello drew a deep breath before exhaling loudly. He opened the hatch and stepped outside. Meanwhile I stayed inside, watching Donatello from my position of appearing as though I was being sucked into the chair.

'What's wrong Raven?' Ghost wondered.

Looking outside the window, I watched the Guardians, vendors and robots swarm Donatello, talking all at once. Donatello himself seemed a mixture of flattered at the concern of those in the Tower and almost embarrassed by the fuss around him.

'Maybe staying here isn't the best idea. You saw what happened at the Reef... Perhaps we should just go back to Old Russia...' I began to doubt the decision of coming here.

'Of course I know what happened. But regardless. This isn't the Reef, beside Donatello said this would be the best place. Come on Raven, we've survived the wilds of Old Russia. What's the Tower compared to that?' He continued to persuade, and it was slowly working.

Eventually, he managed to convince me. Shaking my head, I replied, 'I hate it when you persuade me.' Pulling on my hood before standing up, I noticed Donatello turn around to face me.

'You alright?' He asked and I nodded. Ghost hovered out of the ship, planting himself on my shoulder. The conundrum of voices calmed down into a small muttering of whispers. They seemed to question everything. Once I slid down the side of the ship and stood by his side, Donatello walked strongly up to a red and silver robot.

'Are the Vanguards in their hall?' He asked.

'A-a-affirmative.' The robot replied, with a strangely female tone.

Donatello signaled with a flick of the wrist that told me to follow, the surrounding Guardians backed away and watched the resurrected legend walk away. I followed him promptly, holding onto Ghost as I hurried to catch up. Following closely behind, we walked hurriedly across the courtyard to a descending set of stairs. He didn't hesitate to walk down the stairs as I hopped down each one. There was a wide, well lit hall way. Two merchants sat either side with advance looking weapons and armor hanging on the walls, unfortunately they looked bored as though they had nobody to buy their wares. There were some more robots, sweeping in a rhythmic motion to clean leaves, dust, dirt and other debris or stacking robots in neat piles out of the way of others. At the end of the hall way was a very large room with a long, slender table made out of a shiny grey material with weird books and other random pieces I couldn't identify. Three people huddled around the end of the table closest to us, blocking what they were doing from view. Other Guardians wandered around with holograms in front of them and muttered quietly to one another almost making no noise. However, I was focused on the three people huddled around the table. They were dressed in battle worthy clothes that showed high authority above others. I was afraid to go any closer so I ducked over and hid behind the wall, allowing the black of my clothes to blend with the shadows and hide me. Donatello said nothing as he proceeded towards the three figures, causing them to turn around in which he greeted them with a salute and the slowly saluted back.

I could tell there was an Awoken, I knew the Awoken from the Reef. There was a robot and a human too. The Awoken spoke first. 'Donatello? But you are dead...your ship exploded.' The Awoken stuttered, unable to comprehend to the fact that he was still alive.

'You are right, my ship did explode. However I am very much alive.' He joked, gesturing to himself.

'They must be the Vanguards, one for each type of Guardian class.' Ghost whispered as he slid in next to my ear. I nodded in reply.

The assumed Vanguards began asking questions about what exactly happened as me and Ghost eavesdropped on their conversation, hiding where they couldn't see. We were far back enough to be hardly seen yet close enough to hear what they were speaking.

'-so how did you escape then?' A woman asked Donatello.

He paused and a small smile appeared on his face. 'I was saved.'

'By who?' The woman perceived for answers.

It was then that Donatello pointed towards me. 'By her.' He said and I coiled back behind the wall like a scared child. He gestured for me to step out of the safety of the darkness. I wandered gingerly over, standing awkwardly beside Donatello.

'You are the one that saved him?' She asked. All I managed to do was a quick nod. I was too nervous for words.

'What's your name?' The Awoken asked me.

Clearing my throat, I spoke timidly. 'Raven. This is Ghost.' I yanked mu mechanical companion from my hair as he tried to tangle himself in it.

'Strange...' A robot said, looking at me up and down. 'I don't recognize you, Guardian?'

A smile smile appeared on my face as I managed to pluck up the courage to speak. 'I'm no Guardian. I'm a Scavenger, in Old Russia. Been there for years, sir. I found Ghost when I was wandering around, so I fixed him up and he's stuck by me since, sir.' I briefly explained, sounding strangely formal as I spoke.

'I bought her here in hopes she could stay. I mean, I would be dead without her.'

The three Vanguards looked at me, almost debating whether to trust me or not. Shuffling around nervously, I felt minuscule under the judgmental eyes of the three Vanguards stood in front of me. Then they all turned at once to face away from us, muttering inaudible things among themselves. I, too, turned but to face Donatello.

'So if these are the Vanguards, who is the Vanguard of what?' I whispered.

Clearing his throat, Donatello began to explain. 'All right. So the robot, or an Exo as they are really called, is called Cayde-9 and is the Hunter Vanguard. The Awoken is Commander Zavala, the Titan Vanguard. Finally, there's Ikora and she is the Warlock Vanguard.'

I managed to remember everything he said by running through it again and again. Hopefully I would not forget or mix up the names of the Vanguards.

'So what are they doing?' I wondered, hoping Donatello would know the answer.

'Deciding whether or not to trust you. They have had bad runnings in with Scavengers before and also want to make sure that you aren't here to kill them or something. They might decide to keep you, if not you'll be sent to the Last City. Ikora will more than likely use her Void magic to find out about your intentions. But I really hope you stay at the Tower.' He began but paused as a embarrassed expression passed over his face. 'I mean, I'm sure that with a bit of training you'd be a very good Guardian.' He spoke quickly, as though he was trying to cover something up.

'I do hope I am allowed to stay. It's so much nicer here compared to Old Russia. You really do have it nice here in the Tower.' I replied and returned the smile.

A minute or so later, Ikora broke away from the group and walked up to me. Staggering awkwardly backwards a few steps as she approached, she held her hand up to my face and looked straight into my eyes. Then, the whole of her eyes were consumed in a vibrant purple, emitting a soft glow as she did.

'I am sensing something dark around you, something you are hiding very very well. Distress, anger, pain, no control.' She said, hinting at my secret. Clenching my fists, she continued. 'Despite darkness around you, you try to hide and cover it up. I cannot detect what it is exactly...' The Vanguards showed a strong distaste in their glances. There was no way I was staying in the Tower now. 'Although, I find no dark intentions. You aren't a bad person. You are just a good person that unfortunate things have happened to.'

 _Donatello's POV_

I seriously hope that they let Raven stay. However it wasn't my call. Though the seemed to both approve and disapprove at the same time. They went back to talking again as Ikora turned around, leaving Raven and I to await their answer. We didn't have to wait too long, only another minute or so . However that minute was an extremely long minute. For the last time, they turned around and Zavala spoke their decision.

'We have decided that she can stay in the Tower to undergo training to become a Guardian with you as her teacher, Donatello.'

A flood of happiness overcame us. Raven and I turned to face each other with beaming faces. Raven let out a happy squeal, her Ghost spinning around in the air rapidly. Suddenly, both of us just fell into a pleased embrace with each other. We held each other tightly before falling away again. I look down as we both regained composure of ourselves once again. The three Vanguards chuckled, amused at our actions but happy at the same time.

'Go and show her around the Tower and have a rest. You guys really need it.' Cayde said and, with that, we nodded our heads once in thanks and left.

I couldn't believe it, Raven could stay! And what's better, we would be working together once I've trained her to be a Guardian.

'I can't believe it! I get to stay!' Raven smiled widely.

'Me neither. You're really going to like it here. Just to let you know, the Guardian Training Program isn't easy at all.' I warned her. She would start training in a few days once we're back up to health.

Raven scoffed and a smirk appeared on her face. 'I've lived in Old Russia for over 2 years. I think I can handle it.' She patted my shoulder and carried on walking.

Shaking my head, a small smile appeared. The underestimation of how tough the training program actually is will be a huge shock to Raven when she realizes. We hopped up the stairs, two at a time, Raven still beaming with Ghost hovering close by whilst I smiled and looked down. As we stood at the top of the stairs in the courtyard, there still was a small whisper buzzing around everybody; Presumably about Raven and I. Still, she looked around and gazed in fascination. Ships flew in and out, picking up or dropping off Guardians, people going around their daily business.

'So where abouts do you Guardians live?' Ghost asked.

'Follow me.' I replied, gesturing lightly with my head to follow.

We wandered to the right of the courtyard where three dark panels stood. I placed my hand on a pad next to one of the panels and it opened a moment later. The panel revealed a garden with bold colored flowers and Guardians relaxing on benches or under the shade of the trees, chatting or kicking around a football. There was a large light grey building holding apartments, where we all lived in a half circle shape, blue windows looking out onto the garden with some having balconies. Guardians of all races, levels and classes mingled with one another, all just relaxing and having a good time. A few Guardians waved towards us with their hands or with a nod of their head. We, politely, waved back.

'It's amazing!' Raven whispered as we approached the reception.

Chuckling, I responded, 'I said the exact same thing when I first got here.' I smiled in recollection of one of my few recent fond memories that I had.

We walked into the reception where there was a pink and purple robot with a name I can never remember stood behind a long curved desk working on the computer. We walked past and into a square elevator with a blue glowing roof and floor. A long list of buttons were on a panel, showing a large amount of floors. There were around five buildings with around twenty floors in all, although I'm sure there were a few more. I never could be bothered to count the amount of buttons there were.

'Watch this.' I grinned boldly as I pressed the button of the top floor. A brief warm pulse alongside a white light flashed over us. Once the light receded, the bustling reception was replaced with a calm silence of one of the many apartment corridors. Each corridor held around thirty rooms, some single for one person to live in (however most people slept on the floor occasionally if a Guardian had their friends over) or for multiple Guardians. We approached my flat room, number 437.

Raven stumbled up to me, looking as though she was drunk. I furrowed my eyebrows and she lent against the wall, looking very ill indeed. 'The world is spinning and I'm dizzy and I feel sick.' She complained to me.

'You'll get used to it. It's a first time thing, but it might be more than one time as you have lived in Old Russia.' I explained.

Another minute later, Raven stood up straight, shook her head and sighed quickly. 'I'm not drunk anymore.' She giggled.

'Yeah...sure...' Ghost joked, flying just out of reach of Raven to avoid a flick.

'In that case. Welcome to my home.' I welcomed warmly as I sung open the door.

I proudly showed off my apartment. It was a decent sized space with a TV, large couch, decent sized kitchen, bathroom and a bedroom. It had a good view on the garden with a small balcony with fold-up chairs and matching table that deserve a good dusting from lack of use. This was where I lived. This is where I called home. A place to call my own. The three of us plodded sloppily inside, Raven and her Ghost walking in circles to look at my room.

'It's so homely, so nice.' Ghost and Raven said in unison.

'I'm afraid I don't have a spare bedroom to offer you. But I have some bed sheets you can use so feel free to bunk on the couch until you have your own apartment.' I offered.

'Thank you Donatello.' Raven smiled politely. 'Thank you so much for everything.'


	5. Chapter 5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b20efb98ffc724a58d1b2405de731011"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Raven's POV/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f4d1b4503e051fec72a7f79c90ee18b"'Come on! Move it! Move, move, move!' Donatello screamed at me, in a very threatening manner. 'Hurry your ass up!' /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="327bad5432d6aaa74916ddbd4a877fae"I regret not listening to Donatello. Guardian training is hard! He was showing a completely new side to him. No longer was he an injured man, he was a strict and threatening teacher that worked you till the bone. He was relentless, not letting me rest for a minute nor letting me perform less than perfect. I found out if you were taken under Donatello's wing, it was never going to be easy. He was a tough teacher, grinding you to do the best. And admittedly, I was scared when he shouted at me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20fb23cfa7e5c3c7fef08a75b765d22b"Sliding under a brick wall, clutching my scout rifle tightly, Donatello yelled at me to shoot the target's bulls-eye. If I failed I would have to face the enduring course all over again. Aiming briefly, I fired, hitting the target dead in the center. A breath of tired relief passed my lips as beads of salty sweat trickled down my forehead. We had been training since who-knows-how-many-hours-into-the-morning and hardly any breaks. Spectators stood watching in the sidelines, only to pile more pressure as I didn't want to humiliate myself in front of professional Guardians. They came, watched, then left. I sat down on the floor in a sweaty pile. There was no way I was going to do more training, not without a rest at least. I slid down the wall and sat in a pile, bowing my head on my knee as I gasped for air with hoarse gasps. Donatello walked up to me, crouching next to me with a proud grin on his face. I was slumped up against the wall with rough, heavy gasps of air rapidly through my mouth. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="969415d0f80cc80f10f00ea3f4314e52"'You've done really well, Raven. You've worked so hard.' He patted my shoulder in support and appreciation towards my efforts. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95509f9be2654a0bf0f711d0c092bfeb"'You weren't joking about the program being a tough one.' I panted with a smile. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98c4c45bd673939ee19ba033ad040f5b"'Don't worry, you've done amazingly over the past two weeks. Another few days like this before your Vanguard Assessment and then you're an official Guardian.' He explained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f3db7333a473dc8b83a9e557d65ac41"'Yay...' I groaned in sarcastic excitement. 'Please, no more training. I can't do much more before I pass out on the floor.' /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c351c5dbbdf5a55768e1b5c8c6513615"Donatello smiled and stood up, holding out a hand for me to be helped up. Sloppily, I accepted the hand and he hauled me to my feet. My whole body ached from the extensive amount of training. I wanted rest, I want some cold water and to sit down. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="426974edafd2f8339045826171b46c16"'Come on.' He dragged me home, Ghost hovering close by. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e600104ea2590195cb2d546cc0b1f5f"Following Donatello sloppily, we walked through the garden and I noticed a few Guardians that had been watching me train. They whispered among themselves. We went to his flat which was refreshingly cold. I walked over to the window and gazed outside. The sun was hanging low in the sky, a faint peach tint kissed the clouds and made them appear a mixture of pink and orange. There weren't as many Guardians out now, most have probably retired to their rooms or gone to get food. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb2fc3372f27d2d20f922e3e033fd156"I turned around and Donatello sat on the sofa. 'Would it be okay if I had a shower?' I asked timidly, anticipating the feeling of being clean once again. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1cded26e9a712ddae74280c2a5c03bc"'Sure! I have to go out anyways so go ahead. The towels and stuff are in the small cupboard so just grab one of those.' He gestured to a small wooden cupboard by the bathroom door as he lent in the doorway to the flat. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9401b0609ecb03d81a19529671306551"'Thank you.' I smiled and he nodded before shutting the door behind him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fa9d513951ac36615015e25bb3357ab"I sighed and perched on the edge of the sofa. My hair was sticking to my face, my palms were sweaty as the fabric did nothing but attract heat. A faint humming began approaching. Ghost. Turning around the blue eyed machine flew towards me. He stopped just in front of my face. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4b38768d7730f8a1a1f78e59241c83b"'Look at you, trainee. You're dripping in sweat. Bet your clothes and hands are soaking.' He remarked. In a response, I gave Ghost a foul glare. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="480f4c82aa29d4166302469f4ffc663a"'Don't even go there. He's been working me to the bloody bone and then some. You been on shut-down?' I wondered. Ghost shook his body. 'You'll overheat and then you'll be in a right state of trouble.' /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c5dc7f73636c035842bd0a40a61008a"For once, Ghost had no smart-ass remark to come back with. A mischievous grin passed my lips at Ghost's silence, a small giggle slipping out. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef1b67ffb0126aee68bd658e935358fe"Grabbing Ghost, I was once again serious. 'I'm having a shower. So you are going to be in shut-down whilst I have a shower. I'll boot you back up again when I am done.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70c40e93fb6c5605aee85b94594ec397"'Don't. Don't you dare.' Ghost began fidgiting and trying to escape my grip. Before he could protest any more, I rotated his back one way anti-clockwise and then again clockwise before pressing my thumb gently against his eye. Pulling it away, a gentle whir showing he was powering down sounded as the light of blue eye faded into black. I placed Ghost in the shaded part of the table before grabbing everything I needed for my shower: A towel, clean clothes (Donatello kindly showed me how to work everything and cleaned them for me) and new cloth to wrap around my arms. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e885fbcc81648a8c2dc12a9838711a95"I locked the bathroom door behind me, hung everything up on the rails so I could get them easily and timidly began adjusting the water. I still wasn't used to the showers here in the Tower. I adjusted the water to get the correct temperature; A rather cold shower that wasn't freezing but refreshed you. Exactly what I needed. I hung my cloak and clothes on the rail, leaving my tight fitting shirt and shorts on. Stepping awkwardly into the shower, the immediate feeling of the water was amazing. In Old Russia, I used freshwater waterfalls scattered around the landscape as a shower. But this was amazing. It truly was. All the sweat and heat seemed to drain away, giving me relief from my clammy skin. I pulled out the band that held back my hair, letting it flop down my back. I used the bottle of shower gel to clean myself, letting all the grim from training wash away. My hair felt so much cleaner, having been hidden under my hood it was all sticky from heat and sweat and constant movement. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90c4402b63915bbea575a1d9846aa683"My shower lasted around ten minutes, I didn't want to abuse the privilege of staying here grained by Donatello by spending hours in the shower. But the ten minutes were just enough, all the grime and sweat could be washed away. I stepped out of the shower, used the pale blue towel to dry my hair and body. Once my body wasn't sticky from the water which would make it a nightmare to put on my clothes, I put on my clean clothes and wrapped the black fabric around my arms again. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ebeff8802b8419383457aa965e370848"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Donatello's POV/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="512d0afe630c7df479f0fc5f9f6e7d34"Arriving back at my flat from going to get some food from the hall and seeing if any valuable bounties were up for grabs, I entered my room to find Raven sat on the sofa with her back to the door, tying up her long brown hair. Ghost hovered near her, leading any strands of hair not caught but her hands into reach, allowing for a neat ponytail. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8241e7dad0a6b7ede9933927e376deb3"'Nice shower?' I said, making her jump. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbc0cbf535ed5e0592ac0daddb79e312"'Oh, yes. It was very nice. You really train someone to the breaking point don't you?' She pointed out, pulling her hair into a pony tail again. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07e6cd28818f88f4b23b0ad0183be443"I shrugged. 'I have to. I train the best Guardians. You can't cope with it and you get kicked out of the program to a lower rank. I trained you harder. You have got a lot of potential but I wanted to really test you.' I explained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="766d291c5ddd7c61d82e96b20fcbb123"Nodding her head slowly, Raven understood. She said nothing in reply to that, instead Ghost spoke to me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d78b2d3b39c8f7765f3c6f9883b8dd16"'So how much longer until she's assessed then?' He wondered. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bff942378475922fbda1ea46bd45cac3"'I've been given no date yet. But I expect it within a few weeks. However for now, I have food.' I smiled, holding the shiny foil containers that I bundled in a cloth to stop it from burning my skin. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e75256bf3d523aba2db269b0cdfc926"We sat around the table, Ghost perching on the edge nearest to Raven, I opened the containers of food. Steam rose from the food previously concealed, a magnificent small filled the flat. If you weren't hungry, the smell would change that in an instant. It was a mild spicy curry. I knew that Raven was still getting used to the rich tastes of the Tower, but this would hopefully help her. I got some bread to go with, which was her favorite thing to eat apparently as she has at least one slice with nearly every meal. That made me laugh. Nobody loves bread more than her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3a967546fb237d91dfa281122c8585f"'What's that? It smells nice.' She asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed9a5c3e0c975be3b061e76be1279328"'Curry. It's not spicy, but it has flavor. It is really nice so I got some for us. We don't really have curry that much.' I smiled, jogging to the kitchen to collect some cups and filling them with water along with plates and cutlery. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="037ec599609b233262bdb2b6b6712676"Once everything was in place and Raven had her slice of bread, I began to dish it up. Curry and rice, a perfect meal. We began eating, generally talking and laughing at the table. It was nice to have company again. I used to live alone but now Raven stays here I'm not alone any more. It was nice. We spent the evening just lounging around relaxing and talking. That continued on until late evening when we retired to bed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bd25cbce48c5da9be33e3c6b9a7bd2d"~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f30dcbbd45db5a3cb8d818f58455d03"'DONATELLO!' Raven shouted, making me leap up off of my sofa and nearly fall over in the process./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a60b88fa01c21bb0c4e86d0d7a23d977"'What's wrong!' I shouted back in alert. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ca4b5586a3f3201886c29b4fcaba75a"'I have the date for my evaluation!' She whimpered and gave me a letter with the Vanguard seal on it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83637e997a5f584466e9202c7c967916"I looked at the piece of paper, reading what the neat handwriting was saying. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21fb5e30a34e2d1d57fe17f2680192a3"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Dear Guardian Trainee,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ecd399e3a58546a062b855a7373e8d1"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Under observation and reports that you have been serving well towards the Guardian Training Program, an evaluation date has been decided for the Vanguards to monitor your progress and decide whether to award you with the title of 'Guardian'. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff5919a75eba69d4a57bc7cd4f1c35f6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Your date of assessment is Friday, 24th of September at 11:00 am sharp. You will be faced with courses that are both familiar and unfamiliar to you. As we are aware that you have no subclass combined with no magic, we have had to add another survival arena to your program as compensation. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40314bc798e06cb8bd29076071388b26"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Good luck. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f11f8cea8d685a1ac924edc27d27e2a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The Vanguards./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afbbe7ac8efb4930cb1dc7786515bac5"Friday? That's two days away! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ba06d33998511ab7e119a3ad2a806ec"'How am I supposed to be ready in two days!?' She began to panic, twiddling her fingers in anxiety. I folded up the piece of paper and slid it back in the envelope it came in. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c1df7bda94292bfae81583e5b1d562d"Placing my hands on her shoulders, I explained what I was going to do to help her. 'Okay, we have two days before your assessment in front of the Vanguards so we are going to be training for those two days as much as we can. We are going to push you, make sure you have as much experience and training as you can before you are evaluated. That means early rising to get enough time in. All right?' I asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79c1e6d25615cd6e51cc24d40105ae7b"She nodded. There was no way I was going to let her fail. We've worked too hard to let that happen. Raven began going around and collected things she would need to train. Her hooded shroud, her scout rifle, some water for breaks to refresh herself. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c88f6947e1cd05b9e0ece790d93eff3"'So then,' she smiled widely. 'Train me, Guardian.' /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0ca873bd0335eb3dc68de1d5978c3c2"A broad smile appeared on my face, I pulled out my gauntlets and put them on. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aaa2f3ff0b40e382684a2ebd6c4fffda"'Let's do it.' I agreed and we left the flat to go to the training room. News about a Guardian assessment was kept under wraps for no short amount of time. Everybody loved watching someone train and having their assessment. Clans of five or six watched and evaluated themselves, waiting for the best to shine before inviting them to join. Some watched in case they needed backup for a mission or bounty. I would watch along side the Vanguards, hoping as much as anyone that she would graduate to be a Guardian. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac31cf8e6f1100edd90ac296093387f6"We left the flat promptly, aiming to get all the time we could afford to train up Raven. In the garden area out front, there were the usual groups of Guardians socializing together, a few playing football or passing a purple ball around. A few people deterred from their conversations, realizing what we were doing and where we were going. No doubt they would come along a little bit later and watch. Most people nosed around when we were training. As soon as we approached the training grounds, we began. There was no slacking or half-hearted efforts. This was all or nothing. And we were giving it our all. I trained her in everything. From shooting to techniques against enemies to advance escape routines. And she was giving it everything she had. Occasionally she stumbled, gaining a scrap or a cut that left a tiny trickle of blood crawling down her skin but she stood straight up again, resuming what it was she was doing prior with no motivation lost. She woke up, got ready and trained. She even beat me to the training ground, punching away on the dummies and starting off with target practice. It was a privilege, watching her grow day by day into a stronger and increasingly powerful Guardian. And I was proud of her, with everything she has achieved. Our two days passed quickly, soon arriving to the day of judgement. I woke up, seeing Raven already there and wide awake. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09aa2ec4994215a3a3d7fea8bf4d6987"'You're up early.' I remarked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="788b160a3a7177d88b19440bdaee5c98"She turned around and a worried expression was on her face. 'I couldn't sleep. I'm too worried to.' She answered. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f50f15fbb082d8b1bd786aa403879ace"I couldn't blame her for being afraid, I was on my day of assessment. 'You're going to do great. Trust me. Everything that we have done have done will be involved in the training. Although it will be mixed up so you will have to use your knowledge to figure out what it is that you have to do. But you will do fine. Just focus and think logically, don't listen to anything else that people tell you, just focus and you will graduate ok?' I assured her. She looked at me blankly for a few seconds, then nodded slowly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afc87b83d6f6a2dfc013947f09465457"Ghost hovered in, his blue eye half visible as though he was tired. 'Have you guys seen the time...thanks for rebooting me. In the slowest way possible!' He complained, his voice sounding grumpy and drained of energy. Raven rolled her eyes and, in the process, caught the time on my clock with her eyes. She stared at it, looking almost afraid as every second passed. Raven could tell what was coming closer. What was coming in an hour to be exact. Part of me wondered what she was thinking about, what was passing through her head. No doubt worry and anxiety. That was the most probable thought. Just as I sat down next to her, Raven stood up and walked towards the table where her hood was folded neatly besides a bottle of water. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ad392ef6db2b8066dde8c575b54393e"'Am I really that bad company that you have to walk away?' I joked, trying to bring up her mood. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec32f0e8242d3803bbe6adf982ac2bb0"She managed a small smile and replied with a slight peak of amusement in her voice. 'No. I'm just going to get down there early. I don't want to be late. Besides I can get a little bit of extra training in before I start. That's not illegal...right?' She asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6304a12b5fd64b244259b0d8aef17493"'That's fine. But you have to bring the dummy from the training center and leave it at the entrance. Then the Exo that guard it will scan it and make sure that it's genuine and stuff.' I explained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e94b28cea9e240f6ac847bd38ed90f2b"She nodded, Ghost seeing if he can wriggle his way into his soon-to-be Guardian's hood. Somehow he managed to. He flew upwards, a black shroud covering him so he was blind, looking like a possessed towel. Raven smiled and cupped her mechanic companion with her heads, moving the shroud and revealing her bundled up friend buried in the cloth. He flew up and Raven put on her shroud. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20946d38a1a271e32bb45ab8dff68f45"'I'm head out. Feel free to follow.' She smiled weakly, starting off out the door. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3da6fa64325fcba50f89efa779e5c9b6"Nodding, I locked everything up after collecting a few things that I left out the night before so I could just grab it and go. We walked in silence, nothing was said but it was an understandable and yet an uncomfortable silence. It wasn't until the outside that we heard anybody speak. There was the Exo robot humming or muttering to herself like always but there was no talking until the outside garden area. Guardians that were there were aware of Raven's assessment. Some shouted support and wished her good luck. Others shouted things that gave her the opposite of good luck. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c206c904a2c4148e6f7c0bd5f9d30e2e"'Don't let them get to you. They are only teasing you. Don't bother listening. Come on.' I urged, giving a glare to a clan of Awoken who were hoping she failed. They laughed at my scowl./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59058d68cc149f738575234405463474"We carried a dummy between us, Raven at the head and I on the stand. I directed her to the performance stadium where there were a few people already sat, presumably to prevent from being inside or losing out or just to find somewhere to sit before it gets busy. There was a robot at each entrance, making sure nobody entered to mess with the arena. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4fa60cadae515f6eb566ffcf8410dd6"'Hello. I'm Raven, doing my assessment today. Would I be allowed to use this to get a bit of training in before I have my assessment?' She asked, setting down the dummy besides her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75fdb13cbee8216234da1713fa5d246a"The Exo looked at her, nodded and turned to the dummy. A white light washed over the dummy, scanning it in case anything was concealed inside. 'Scanning complete. No contraband detected. You are free to use this for training.' He spoke in a low voice. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15c1ed6a770b3dab7bdc68d4b28ab8eb"'Thank you.' Raven said, pulling out thick cloth to wrap around her knuckles as protection to stop skin peeling off from contact with the dummy. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a2003e3d69537221833a9c460e100e5"I lent up against the wall, watching Raven as she punched, ducked and kicked the dummy. It was a very methodical pattern she proceeded to do; A combination of things she learnt very well and things that she didn't know so much about. She avoided working up sweat, pushing herself too hard or wasting all her energy. She would need all three of those things for her assessment. Working in small three minutes spurts with three minutes rest, Guardians walked past, proceeding to walk into the seating area of the arena. Some talked to her, but she ignored them. Nearly all the Guardians said things to help motivate her, such as wishing her good luck and such. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfd6db2931bdc2a243ab2fea1cbb57a5"The time came when I had to leave. I was invited by Zavala to stand by the Vanguards and watch. 'I have to go. I have to go to the Vanguards and wait there. You'll be able to see me.' I announced haphazardly. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb126faf47572689d9bd47f800659933"'Oh...but what if I fail? What if I screw up?' She began panicking as her breath began speeding up. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e4b804f9ae1d1a6d86a522fc6c358df"'Hey, listen to me. You are going to do fine. Just focus and you will do fine. Forget everything else. Concentrate on what you are doing, what's going on in the world around you. That's all that matters.' I gave her the good advice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ca192d60edf7a0251a1ad2a1910060c"Shyly, she nodded seemingly reluctant. 'Hopefully next time you see me I'll be a Guardian.' She looked hopeful at me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68650806d6ca3fab6c7b1784253f3679"I nodded. 'Yeah. You will be.' I said before the Exo guarding the gate told me to leave. 'I'll see you after. Good luck.' I smiled before running off to the Vanguards. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6d9d2d5c6afe34826b9f671929dde86"Pushing against the flow of the people going too and from places, I managed to reach the entrance of the Vanguard's viewing post. The door was shut, showing that they were already there. Not good. Taking a deep breath, I approached the door which opened up to reveal the Vanguards sat in tall silver seats. They sat awaiting the beginning of the assessment to begin and more than likely for me to arrive. Entering the room, I stood beside Zavala who was sat in the middle with Cayde and Ikora either side of him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="894253b9f17b94ed87a27752124dcbf3"I saluted and stood to attention. 'Forgive me for being late. I was with Raven and lost track of time.' I admitted. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd87c327788b3b3086c6cff4834c30cf"'Stand down, Donatello. We knew you would be late more than likely. Stand by, everything's about to begin.' Ikora smiled. I nodded. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58ca425b87c8cdfa5a9b2d7655343ce8"'How has she been? I hear she's been working hard.' Zavala said as I stood beside him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e195a1238579496ef0ad337e3e6cc9f"I nodded again. 'Indeed she has. Putting all her effort in. You'll see as she performs.' I assured. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c97ed3de9ae0f66cc0dfdccbfe9dccc7"Suddenly the loud chattering of Guardians silenced to be replaced by the sound of the gates opening as Raven walked inside. She looked around, amazed at all the people watching her and no doubt feeling worried. Walking timidly to the center of the arena, she faced us and waited for her test to begin. The Vanguards rose in perfect unison, standing forwards to show themselves fully. Cayde was the one to give the speech. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42eae64896e8e175676ecc20e5a8c5c9"'Raven, you are here to undergo your assessment to deem whether you have what it takes to have the honor of being owner of the name Guardian. And with that being said, let your assessment begin!' His voice echoed around, causing the Guardians in the arena to shout. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="645df784cde6c2f5205b9b06bf3b4b50"As the Vanguards sat down as the arena began shifting around her. The small circle in which she stood on remained undisturbed, however the climate around her was a different story. Everything began bulging, shifting and molding into a rocky climate with tiny spots and ducking spots. This was the climate test. This is where you are judged on how well you cope with the climate and how you use it to your advantage. There were three stages. Climate, agility and shooting. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63b2f97640bbecbdbb746d28f8ae52ac"Once the climate stopped molding into the rocky terrain, Raven began looking around frantically. She was panicking. She had to calm down. Soon enemies would be released into the arena (holographic version which deal draining damage but are practically the same) and she would have to kill them all whilst taking under a certain amount of damage and above all she would have to do that whilst seeing how you use the climate. I never said the Guardian Training Program was easy. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a259a2fe3756467e95a8306379bc3ccd"'Let your first challenge begin.' Zavala announced and a large beep sounded. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99a2e46ec21f1460ff763e1a1a1edfa4"Raven whipped out her scout rifle that had been checked over by Banshee and she loaded is with incredible speed. That was surprising. I never have seen her load a gun nor equip it so quick before. Running off the circular platform, it was covered over by dust and vanished from sight. Raven hid behind a rock, using this time she had gained to survey her surroundings and find where the best places to hid and reload would be. From where we were standing, light blue holographic figures began forming in the sides of the arena, being built in the form of the Fallen. Dregs, Vandals and Captains. There was a Servitor thrown in as well, but that would be released towards the end. Then, the Dregs all screamed which caused Raven to turn around and strike immediately into the attack stance. Slowly she began trekking around the arena, body on alert for any enemies that she may occur. She was heading straight for a group of enemies. This group was made up of Dreg and a Vandal. The area was tight and narrow. You'd make a mistake if you were to stay in the same spot. You have to move around a lot. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aefdf23a8cba18894222c4e6d162e4bc"As the Dregs began firing, Raven began firing back. Two Dregs began firing and died in gold particles. Then the Vandal slid off, waiting to attack Raven from behind. She had to move. Now. As though she heard me, she dived and rolled out of the way and behind another rock, standing up and shooting almost straight away again which finished off another two Dregs. Just the Vandals to go until the last few Dregs and the Servitor were released. Raven reloaded her weapon and began stalking the Vandal with precise steps. Just as she saw it, she hid behind a small rock, waiting until it was looking away from her before striking. As it turned around to have it's back to her, she leaped out and shot mid-land. As she hit the ground she shot again and the Vandal fell to the floor and faded away. Glancing to the right, I saw the Servitor's purple details illuminate. It was awake. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df73914f2ea9844ec229390184609500"Raven was happy enough that she had killed everything and began to maneuver her way around the arena with her finger lightly placed on the trigger ready for use at a moment's notice. The Servitor screeched and charged towards her, Raven jumping at the screech. At the same time, she knew that was her last foe, all the others were dead. Slowly, she began to track what was also tracking her. It was then, in the center of the arena in the only clear area, they both stood facing each other. I saw the shock on Raven's face. Her final enemy. A few hits from this enemy and you'd be dead. Wasting no time, Raven began shooting both the center and the outside of the Servitor, it in return was firing it's heavy bullets. Although they were bullets that would tire you out if hit and make you weak, you would still feel a strong for consume you. Backing away, Raven tried to hide but a bullet landed by her, sending her to the floor. The Servitor flew over slowly but Raven got up and hid, limping ever so slightly. Knowing where it's tactics lay, she shot five more rounds, which were flown straight into the enemy and caused it to scream and explode. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a85e5c4489da7177de0104bdb20f9125"Raven stood panting, leaning towards her left to take pressure off her right foot. The alarm sounded and she hobbled over to the center platform which was revealed once again. 'Well done. You have completed your first task. Onto your second task. Agility.' Cayde's voice echoed around, the climate shifting from the rocks into a bland and white agility course targets hanging around in various spaces. You had to complete the course whilst shooting the targets. Here you could only afford to miss up to three targets. There were ten. This one was fast but tiring as this also tested your endurance. And with a hurt leg, it was going to be even harder. But she was tough, she could do it. I know it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34684b3071bb27024f9e4a07bce42744"'You're next task is the Agility course. Complete the course and shoot the targets.' Ikora announced as the alarm rang again. It was a twisted course that ran in a circle with a figure of eight in the middle. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="816ea7ccad08bd06604bc117a0172356"After seeing the rough layout, Raven began. She ran, ducked, weaved and slid. Shooting the targets as they came into sight. It was in the center when Raven got confused about where to go. Everything was in a knot. She stopped, looking around frantically and turned to her left. The right way. I smiled, I remember I spent a while trying to figure out where to go. Her agility was impressive, her speed could be improved but that would come in good time. Regardless she powered through and shot targets when she saw them. It got to the last curve and only one target was missed and one was hit on the outside most ring. As she completed the agility course, the alarm sounded once again and she struggled to breath. Her limp increased but she was still standing. Luckily she didn't have to move. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28c969d74164cd73e94fe4be4f7de9b4"'That girl is very impressive. Reminds me of when you had your assessment.' Zavala whispered. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c72e3684ef40a874d9754f5af6ed2388"'Indeed, sir.' I replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2ca6154f88ef8253c9717e5fc869f3d"'She's on par with you too. In the next part she would have to shoot twenty three targets to surpass your grade. You've taught her well, son.' He added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ae4ba47979bd98cf105381720ecc3fd"I smiled boldly. She was 'on par' with me? That's brilliant. This part was a flash shoot-out. Enemies of all kinds - Fallen, Vex, Hive and Cabal - Would be spawned via hologram, once again acting the same. She had to shoot them within a certain amount of time. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f441a0239a83e4627b8f467bbaa6209"'Your final test.' Ikora shouted and the alarm began. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a38b2efb24d04071ab61f2deed83831a"Raven whipped out her gun and loaded it. Her body twisted quickly, looking all around her. Her first enemy spawned. Cursed Thrall. Raven stared at it, a horrified expression on her face. I don't think she's ever faced them before. Despite that, she took aim and fired at the head, leaping back and a little squeal passing her lips as it exploded. Carrying on, a line of Acolytes spawned and she shot two bullets at each and the vanished. Random enemies began spawning individually and together. Cabal Legonaries and the Vex Goblins. Hive Knights and Fallen Shanks. She fired and reloaded with swift movements but missed some. By the time it was over, she was out of bullets. That was lucky. The alarm sounded and everything was over. The whole event was only an hour or so long. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4853c7c0aa8580bb10bf86c35b722b18"The Vanguards walked down into the arena to meet Raven to give her the news. I followed. They were talking on the way, exchanging notes and talking soft enough that I couldn't hear. I felt scared for Raven. She's worked so hard and she would be so upset if she was told she failed. As they entered the arena, those watching began murmuring. Raven was facing the wrong way to us and was hunched over slightly. As she heard us, she turned around. She had a scrape on her forehead which had dried blood, her leg had a wound that was long but still bleed a little. I remember I was more beat up when I did my assessment. She was covered in sweat and was panting heavily. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12cb2d17503c124a2136cf8dc7fca74b"'We have come to a conclusion.' Ikora's voice sounded, filling the arena. Raven looked hopeful at the Vanguards. 'Raven, your assessment has been taken in deep consideration. And we have drawn a conclusion.' She paused, leaving her in suspense. 'You are worthy of being a Guardian and have graduated as a newly awarded Guardian, accompanying Donatello.' /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9984a07796824cbea3aca435b77ae826"The whole arena erupted with cheers and support. Raven shouting in joy, I couldn't help but shout as well. She was a Guardian. Finally, a Guardian./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f81873e7b341c41e3171d2e112c799a3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Author's Note: I'm going to be continuing this story in third person due to change of writing style. Sorry for any confusion caused/span/p 


	6. Chapter 6

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ccde5fb4c94cadf91dfaa3cafeecf305"A week had passed since Raven was announced Guardian. Even now she couldn't believe what she had accomplished, however none of it would have happened if it wasn't for Donatello. She was thankful for everything he had done to help her, and wished to return the favor. Now, the two were sat at the table, enjoying a healthy breakfast of fruit and cereal. Raven however had her traditional slice of bread along side porridge with strawberries. Ghost hovered close by, proud to be the Ghost of a Guardian. He was happy. He was proud of his companion. He's watched her grow up over the years, teaching her and guiding her. Now she was a Guardian and he was proud of her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27ef245f51a1ac93e98edb2e9c643912"The morning sun was bright and lit up the flats with a warm light. Most would be awake, a few stragglers sleeping in until late. Donatello and Raven were some of those who were awake. And now that they both were Guardians, they were now liable to work to complete bounties. And that was what Donatello had in mind. He would like to do a mission, to go and do a bounty with his new sidekick./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2e46f18f488b5478dddbf35168d2a40"Clearing his throat, Donatello spoke first. 'Hey, I heard that there is a big bounty up for grabs. I was thinking that could be our mission. Our first mission as a duo?' He suggested./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60652b8286e4b1869861ad96ce20b875"'That sounds amazing. Our first mission; Straight into the midst of it. Let's do it!' Raven agreed with enthusiasm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03464a3831e5223406acb0af4e9c7a8b"Having agreed what their day would be filled with, the two proceeded to tidy away their bowls with Donatello washing up the dishes and Raven cleaning the table. As he was cleaning up the bowls, Donatello stopped and realized he hadn't seen someone since he's arrived. Part of him wondered where they were, another wondered whether they were alive or not however the most dominant part thought that they were on their own bounty soon to return. Although Donatello didn't dwindle on this thought for long, Raven snapped him out of it. She was grabbing her armor and putting it on. Raven was awarded some armor for her to wear when doing bounties. Her gun was also upgraded courtesy of Banshee. Once the two were geared up and ready, they left and went to the central part of the Tower. There the Vaults were with Guardians with some of the best armor, the Postmaster giving lost items to those who lost them and the Cryptarch was using a complex device which decoded engrams to reveal the prize within. However none of that was of interest to the two Guardians. They headed towards Xander 99-40, the yellow and red Exo that was monitor of the bounties. On the neon sign next to him was an interactive board containing the bounties. There was the one that caught his eye earlier./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b24a8fe0a0ab754ac1c72e5bae88a05"'There. That one.' He pointed to the one that required Guardians to research, explore and report their findings on the moon. Raven read it as did Ghost. The liked the idea and Raven smiled in anticipation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5577ffa74a79666d583b829297283400"'Let's do it.' They said in unison as Donatello spoke to Xander./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0f66c2ba9b89dd237f10343c7821933"'Xander, we would like to accept the Moon bounty.' He spoke clearly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f713afe3746bbbdffc968547916c2ac6"'Bounty confirmed. Transaction complete.' His voice spoke as his twitched in a nod./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff7b8166e121c80e398c5baa284fede3"Donatello walked away having had the bounty moved from the board and into his Bounty Log. They could go, they could leave the Tower and do their mission. Because the two were logged in together, the bounty was carried by Donatello but shared between them both./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35a2815bcd36adcb45c0eaf29753bf39"'We'd better go and get a ship that won't potentially break down and kill us in Orbit.' He chuckled, feeling the comfort of a good ship checked over by none other than Holiday./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f61d806a3e5958389075d12687b1ea3b"As he lead his teammate and her Ghost towards Holiday, Raven looked around, confused as to where she was but tried to remember it. All of these rooms in the Tower were like a maze, remembering where everything was and where to go was hard. They walked down into the shipwrights' area, passing an Awoken with black hair and a skull-like emblem on his chest plate. Guardians that also wore the emblem had dark shaders, even darker armor and mean looking weapons. There was a lone Exo sat behind a stand selling guns that the Vanguards' mark was on. Above them was a raised platform littered with spanners and other tools. Behind was a large area where ships lay one by one besides each other, some ships dwindling others by their size. Where the ships were stored were beyond me. Whether they were decoded by Holiday herself was beyond Raven's understanding. There was so much she didn't know about life as a Guardian. Holiday herself was a tall girl with short blonde hair. She wore a unisex uniform but had black smudges on her face and hands. She was checking through files, marking things with a chunky pen which was placed behind her ear when she was done./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6926cefa103c52e2b96ec6357ea8005"'Hiya Donny! Not seen you for a while. Heard about you returning from the Darkness and about your little birdie over there.' She greeted and Donatello rolled his eye./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd239e90fac89f7a06f04895064444ba"'I don't have a 'little birdie'. But yeah, regardless.' Donatello said, Raven shocked about being called Donatello's birdie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5ca225d7ec2da71da5bcf4bd0ae6a94"'Something tells me that you aren't here just to see me. What is it I can do for you?' Holiday put her hands on her hips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7afa184ce44ff699870561d2cad94595"'Since my ship is non-existent anymore, mind hooking us up with another?' He asked, sounding hopeful./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72bf150c95bbf932e87d643a83a37a22"Holiday smiled and nodded. 'Of course I can. Got something I just fixed up from the scrap heap. It's that one over there.' She pointed behind her at a golden ship with a large screen at the front. 'The Fangs of Nyx. I'm sorry I don't have anythin' else for you, but that ship is the best I got.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="981c91447072aca1880a330ebc8314b6"Donatello smiled as did Raven, the ship that would soon be theirs was shining in the lights of the shipwright. 'Perfect. Here.' Donatello held out his hand and five little cubes the glowed a pleasant blue. Holiday put her hand out and looked at them, before putting them in a locked chest where other cubes sat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49778c7045e24e1da41943b6599513e8"'She's all yours. If you got a problem with it, let me know and I'll see what I can do.' Holiday smiled and Donatello assured her with a nod./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1cec353c8ba7e6e655ce71d2970a7f5"They went back to the central courtyard and the ship that was just purchased by Donatello was already set up and ready to be flown. As the sun reflected off the newly painted gold coloring of the ship, Raven, Ghost and Donatello approached the ship. Donatello knew that he would be pilot, he could commandeer the trio to the Moon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d347477045b78da880997df8f03e7452"Just as Donatello began walking into the ship, a voice from a Guardian that had trained along side him called out. 'Hey Donny. Try to come back alive this time.' A girl with sass written all over her called out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f75f809eabdd1d2945160880fee69c3"He didn't reply as he sank into the padded seat of the ship. Raven took the seat next to him with her Ghost hovering close to her head. The two Guardians clipped the seat restraints as the jets fired up to full capacity, the sound of the jets and the engines intertwined with one another to create this pleasantly chaotic roar. This was the sound of a good ship./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="adbb7f54cf677e60cc53c45908cd449f"'You ready?' Donatello smiled, grabbing the wheel with both hands and finding a comfortable position for his fingers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17e5f9d6fc1e81766c6767d174759bf7"'You bet.' Raven nodded, smiling in anticipation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1cb018c3c40f86993499bc20dfc9ea6"'Let's go.' Ghost beeped in reply to Raven's comment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ccf46121c3b703fd16864e65df1b8abd"No other words were said as Donatello took control over the ship, flying it carefully backwards and upwards. They had to break through Earth's atmosphere to get into Orbit, from there they were free to travel. But they were headed to the Earth's Moon. A vast grey orb with hidden secrets waiting to be discovered. As the blue sky dissolved into a dark navy, Earth grew further and further away. Diamond-like stars appeared all around them, some glowing brighter than others whilst some shifted through the colors of the spectrum. In the distance to the right was their destination. Occasional ships flew past, leaving no sign that they were ever there. One would wonder whether the glint was either a ship or a shooting star. The view around them was breath taking, a blue infinity adorned with shimmering stars and planets with hidden secrets. Heading away from Earth and towards the Moon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b814fba3ebff3785b67746b28a4c3dc"Raven's eyes stared at the grey orb in front of her, this was it. This was their first mission. As Donatello flew towards the Moon, the excitement inside of her began to build. There was a jump when they entered the highest speed to land on the Moon. Gracefully, Donatello parked the ship in the designated patrol area set up by the Vanguards and Guardians of the Tower. Before being left at the mercy of the Moon, Raven and Donatello made sure that their armor and helmets were on securely. Although they had new gear that was simply a mouth piece and goggles, it was better to wear their armor. As their ship lead them to the ground and set itself down securely, the three friends placed their feet on the crusted surface of the Moon. They were facing a hill, craters, ravines and stone piles surrounded them, the distance covered with a faint yellow/gray fog./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="791b97a78d91429852f86c32e5ea0d68"'OK. So we might see some other Guardians doing bounties or missions here. We aren't to interfere too much unless they're about to be seriously hurt. But we are to follow a signal into the tunnels heading into the Moon and find out what the situation is down there. We have to find it, scout it, report it. All good?' Donatello explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7031a66f8b5466994494438a5470b288"Raven nodded, her helmet giving a glint in the grey light. Ghost clicked his body in confirmation. Donatello double checked to make sure that his hand cannon, the Red Hand IX, was loaded fully. Raven, following his lead, double checked that her scout rifle was loaded and had the right scope on. After exchanging a glace to one another, they set off, left at the will of the Moon. As they climbed up the hill, a large structure made of silver metal towered above them, discarded outposts where machinery and gear was stored before moving to another area again. The floor seemed to have a light grey glow around it, the sky was still adorned with bright stars. Raven felt the coolness of the air in her helmet, she was still confused as to whether it was the actual temperature of the Moon or a standard thing with the helmets. Regardless, she wasn't going to complain as the air was cold and refreshing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e286bd89fd37cc41557a0e374c4264ad"To their left and right, faint blueish bodies crawled among the landscape. Raven screwed up her nose at the thought of the Fallen again. Facing them was a large hill with marked out paths that wrapped around behind the hill./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fe8680b30d89ba35ce75dba9a1f0003"'We have to go around and follow the signal. Be sure to be aware as we go, Fallen lurk around the Moon.' Donatello warned as a machine named the Sparrow appeared in front of him. 'Come on.' He urged./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8bf9315527b920bdc28f81f165fbf6aa"Raven looked at Ghost who flew into her hand and looked at her. 'You ready?' She asked and he clicked his body in a 'yes'. Ghost's eye glowed a strong blue and, just like what happened to Donatello, a Sparrow apperated in front of her. Blue square particles appeared and moved from left to right, leaving behind the appearing Sparrow in it's wake. Once the Sparrow appeared, Ghost fell gently into her hands to be placed into a see-through pocket for safety. Raven mounted the Sparrow, sliding her feet into the holders and gripping the handles with her hands. The Sparrow was a deep blue-gray color, a few dents and scrapes but in clear working condition. It hovered gently around twenty centimeters above the ground and sunk then rose again as she sat down on it. Once comfortable, Raven looked up at Donatello who gave a signal with his hand to get ready to go./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d908f9dfd92a8efd0191de83ad49d480"'Stay close and follow me. I have a tracker for the signal where we have to go.' He said and, with that, he set off leaving a golden fire trail behind him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f323fafc9827e3b18a4ed381665b41a0"Raven wasted in no time in setting off after him, she didn't want to be left behind. Although she couldn't see Donatello clearly, she followed the fading yellow boosting trail that was left behind. They flew past the outposts where the Fallen had taken over. They shot their bullets only to miss and scream in frustration. As tempting as it was to stop and kill them, there was no point in it, Raven decided. There would be plenty of killing later. As she followed Donatello around the corner and through some more overrun areas, Ghost's voice appeared in her helmet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="549f6f59c157f9e9b9e9694ce6d26e49"'He took a sharp right. There's a Captain so either boost through or shoot 'em down.' He advised./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00388ff794dd8cc1b550b935d55cfddc"'I'll dash through. But if any follow me they are getting a bullet in their eye socket.' She said, watching the tip of Donatello's trail disappear to the right./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1054c105d8caca9dab51f92af5f49e27"As she approached the corner, a purple light caught her eye. A Servitor with a Vandal to it's left. A groan passed her lips as, not only that, but Captains, Vandals and Dregs stood next to her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6dc094f9c0155b14e9d7b2ba245a868b"'Boost!' Ghost shouted and Raven followed through with Ghost's shouting./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c16c4379359f2821ec6c950c2e23a29d"She boosted and charged towards a gap in between two large boulders. Raven dropped her body to a position similar to laying down as she rampaged through. She hit a Dreg who caught the side of her Sparrow and was flung into the rock with a crack and a slide as it sunk to the floor dead. The Captain screeched at Raven as she whooshed through the gap and down a steep hill./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="574d6f879e82d54151a21141283b26b7"'Well done. Smooth as butter...' Ghost remarked, a sarcastic tone profound in his voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="542a40bd1be97d4c069c9a318747ef02"Raven didn't respond but found Donatello hiding behind a sunken, gold hideout center. There was a cave nearby with a swarm of Shanks inside but they wouldn't harm them without being provoked. Raven jumped off the Sparrow and it disappeared in the same ring of particles that made it appear. Donatello was crouched with his hand cannon facing the ground. She slid next to him and held her scout rifle. Ghost managed to wriggle his way out of the pocket and hover in between Donatello and Raven awkwardly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4fc96da502f5585f6637be00c7f5a7f"'Took your time.' Donatello joked but Raven took it serious./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8315a7447720af21307947c4710b357"She rolled her eyes and replied. 'Well not all of us are pros at driving a Sparrow.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9af32d6d9f3144103c6e0e6de2f78353"Donatello smiled under his helmet and sighed. Then, he remembered what he was going to say having previously forgotten what he was going to say before. 'Okay. Well our first spot we have to find is a spire we suspect is a tribute to something although I'm not sure to what exactly. But there are the Hive that guard the spire so we have to wipe them out. Clear?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="095073ce0c2812f6b8e07756fa563229"Ghost clicked and Raven nodded. Donatello stood up followed by Raven and they walked down the dusted slope towards the spire. As they grew closer, there was a circle of deep red panels surrounding a long, detailed spire in a round area in the wall of the rocks. The spire stood boldly in the middle, making everything look as though it was cantered around the spire itself. A vine green glow pulsed around it, wisps of the bright color radiating off and disappearing again. Acolytes roamed around in between the panels, guarding it. The Guardians approached slowly, aiming their guns at the head of two Acolytes. Almost in complete unison, two bullets were fired and found a home in the forehead of the Acolytes. They disintegrated into golden particles which alerted the other Hive members that were lingering around. They rushed together, some looming out of the caves either side of the spire and began attacking. Back to back with each other, the Guardians shot anything that came towards them. Acolytes disintegrated or fell to the ground dead. The fight was short and over quickly. Raven reloaded her rifle and looked around. She didn't know what this spire was but it looked somewhat impressive. She liked the appearance of the spire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63ce65a9abf94abf7572781c6cc41d71"'What is this? It's quite impressive.' Raven commented./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6708b3d4a271320ca1f33b2cc04757d"'I have no idea...' Donatello answered as he walked around. 'But I'm getting some weird readings. It's leading us upwards... come on.' He said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7866ae012dcd9ce33aeaa613e31995c1"thearmor/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5a7809e7c32a8cdd965094e271be351"predominantly Venus and sometimes Mars. But the Moon was nice, it was a change and always had a scary feel around it. That's what Donatello liked about the Moon. As he reached the top of the hill, he stopped. There was something which made him release a small gasp. Raven joined his side, huffing slightly to make the hill's steepness seem more dramatic. But as she saw him stand there, still as a statue, she paused too./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c0ff81e137344818cfc4abb60482c64"At the top of the hill was a flat area surrounded by a towering cliff. There was a clearly man-made pit that was covered with a yellow-green mist to their left but inside of the cliff were hints of metal but there was a clear doorway. But what was there that made Donatello stand frozen in his tracks? It was nothing but rocks and cliffs surly? No. Something that Donatello was happy to witness was there. In front of the door was a small mound. But it wasn't a mount. It was a polished stone monument. It wasn't grand, but a quaint monument and in front of it was a crouched over figure. Donatello put away his gun and slowly walked over. His feet made no noise, he was completely silent. Raven didn't move, she instead just watched her partner walk over./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0a1bacef902fe830c750b537d7e32c6"Donatello approached the monument, a few meters behind the crouched over figure. He glanced up to find the monument was the symbol of the Titan with a hand cannon leaning against it. There was a plaque underneath it that read 'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"In tribute to Donatello Carwood. A Guardian who became legend./em' There was a curled up figure. They were a Hunter as established by their cloak. A Bladedancer as shown by the specialist blade attached to their thigh. Small sniffs and tearful gasps came from this figure. It was then that they spoke./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="133e1d8b3b1e0dbe0d610dee2362583f"'I can't believe it...he's gone. He's really gone.' They sniffed. Their voice was male and completely recognizable to Donatello. 'Why? Why did he go?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d74ebe9398f2b73aca13013c3a0b0efd"Donatello placed his hand on their shoulder. 'Not like you to cry, old friend.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee20e07c870566651f50fd434ec89537"The Hunter turned around, looking up at where the hand lead to. He stood up and, although he wore a helmet, you could sense the overwhelming joy welling up inside of him. His eyes widened and his hands began shaking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cac04e1ce9434e24e715878a110fe550"'D...D...Donny?' The Hunter stuttered in sheer disbelief./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="585a70a7833898d513b4478634a5908e"'Who else would I be?' Donatello replied with a smile on his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a40d9a9062ab959e99690679661c5f82"Without warning, the Hunter leaped forwards and threw his arms around Donatello which pulled him into a strong hug. Donatello, shocked from the force of whilst he was launched into a hug, wrapped his arms around the Hunter and squeezed him tightly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff6c24166de688a6be23c34d6fa6c431"'I can't believe you are alive! They all said you were dead so I came out here.' The Hunter explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e05a894f5cbebe7bb84452e862ac6666"Donatello shrugged. 'I know. It's been a manic week. I thought you would have come home. By now at least.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="595e74c76698f066548bc32919a60c67"'I would have but I've been out here. I have been busy. My Ghost has been delivering food from the Tower so I've been all good.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed4efade33413b7a1d57643042053dc5"Raven stood by watching the two talk albeit looking very confused. Ghost looked equally as confused as the top part of his body lent slightly to the right which covered some of his eye making seem very confused. She was tempted to walk over boldly but waited for another few minutes before debating again whether she should wander towards them. Although it was against her better instincts to interrupt a conversation, she also felt as though they had to continue with the mission. She had no trouble with another person tagging along of course./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5dd840614107d1d537d4af6557b68862"Etching closer towards the two talking Guardians, Raven grew confident when she heard Donatello laughing. As she stood besides him, both him and the masked Hunter turned towards Raven which made her feel very judged all of a sudden./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6022c75300e8af1f55e68e43af5151e"'Hey-ay! Donny my man you picked yourself up a cute little missy! Little cutie Donny you have my expert choice in females.' The Hunter shouted, making Raven very awkward whilst Ghost shut himself away and tried not to laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0ae3625ba2f79b9c1338966dd0e29d1"'She's not my girlfriend. This is Raven. She's a newly graduated Guardian after saving me from my ship.' Donatello introduced./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79e8e00830bad850aa2294b7846f75a1"'Nice to meet you.' Raven greeted with a friendly wave./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e0b3e43ee67e2f87047d25524ffc3fb"'You too Raven. I'm Xander. Formally Xander-69 but nobody calls me that. I am your friend's best friend. We're legends in the Tower. Not to brag or nuttin' rookie.' Xander said smugly as he checked his gloved hands proudly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c84ac7208ce108dd577a67954ca20a6"Raven smiled weakly but continued regardless. 'Well I shall learn from the masters.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a7239e1312d395f39bbcb0e2994fa52"'We're just doing a bounty for the Vanguards. Wanna join us?' Donatello asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f14e7a9ac3e730e68f907aa559c5945c"Xander suddenly whipped out a hand cannon similar to Donatello's, spun it around and held it up proudly. 'Hell yeah. Hey! Now there's three of us, why don't we become a clan? A trio!' He suggested with excitement in his voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81f02427883556a9b50ab257f392b3a2"Donatello shrugged and Raven nodded. 'That sounds like a good idea. I'm for that idea.' She smiled although they couldn't see./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f97d1b5804b046b5442b1c2e4cc1e9d2"'I like that idea. But we'll make it official when we get back to the Tower. Right now we are in the middle of a bounty. I'd rather get it done then sort all that out.' Donatello said, bringing the seriousness back into the air./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="623261ce93919dfd8506dd38bcb7569a"'Fair enough.' Ghost and Raven said in unison./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0f01acbfce7a513e932da5972628313"Donatello turned to Xander. 'Let's go. Your Ghost will sync with the details shortly.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c47b76c0a12c678ae30ea0f93173d328"'What about her Ghost? Why can't it just tell me?' Xander pointed to Ghost, who hovered back slightly in shock at the point./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e97fc168ae149c11098ca2ae855265af"'He's not from the Tower. He's not an up to date Ghost. I found him and fixed him from the parts of planes and buildings. He isn't updated to do what your Ghosts can do.' Raven said as the four started off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6d9aad930d9efb8b2ea31bd5035527e"Together they progressed towards the door. It was very grand with a black frame outlining the door frame. At a first glance, inside was lit by yellow-white lamps placed methodically so where one lamp's light radius ended there was another lamp to join on to it. The walls were metallic gray, reflecting the light given from the lamps. Donatello was the first to peek round the side of the wall. He found a small flight of around ten stairs which were guarded by three Knights who were on patrol. There, the the furthest corner, was the corridor that they had to go down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="abf272bb15235d639db709a44890e411"In a soft whisper, Donatello told everybody what to do. 'There are three Knights guarding. I take the back left, Xander take back right, Raven you're getting the front most one. Once we kill them, we go down the corridor together.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a65099d32e787c8eef672b28ffbb4954"'Fine with me.' Raven said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5a3ddfaeb81e34e28918742def107ff"'Yeah. Same. You ready, Ravioli?' Xander smiled and Raven gave a weird look towards him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06e26706a04d2bdd5c8bad7a16d002a4"She didn't know how to respond to her 'nickname' given by Xander but just nodded. The three Guardians and Ghost sneaked into the Hive built fortress. It took a simple nod of the head before all three Guardians were shooting at their assigned Knights. Raven was shooting when the Knight put out it's hand and a deep brown shield appeared. Raven slid round the other side and shot a bullet to the shoulder which made it collapse in a limp pile. Almost in a rhythm, there were two thumps almost three seconds after each other./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6cee9f1df814a7267a814060b4ca8656"'Not bad, ravioli.' Xander complimented as he gave Raven a high five. The sound echoed around, giving a very satisfying feel. It seemed to be the perfect pitch and the echo only made it better./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17df8943182e0f2c7d880a55908bd000"'Shush! Come on.' Donatello said and continued walking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d09953d8f43c2c151ea55df9d730243"'Is he always this focused?' Raven asked Xander as she reloaded her weapon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2245bd69c73018d66c316eb7157ffc58"'Sometimes. It's mainly when we're facing large hoards of enemies. But he's just doing it to make sure you don't die. Protecting and stuff y'know?' Xander explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e422bd3164e709beaa4976254b24e29"'Oh...' Raven replied quickly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6389ad1d0a5ea69d4acd1c4fae9dffe3"As they faced the corridor, they saw long flights of stairs but something was there that captured their attention. Lining the sides of the stairs were piles of bones and skulls. The skulls seemed human, there were machine parts, bones, skulls, empty bullet casings. No doubt some from Guardians that had perished here. Raven shuddered and looked away. The sight of the bones was too much for her to handle, so instead she just focused on the stairs. They couldn't see the bottom of the stair case because it coiled round slightly to the left, leaving the final place that it lead out to a mystery./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8112d66a78f095ccfa74e12e9973e9e"'Is everybody OK?' Donatello asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1c183e2e397b9b28bd64a169ab55886"The two Guardians nodded in reply, neither wanting to speak for two reasons: They didn't want to make any noise to alert the Hive of their presence or be the one to quickly break the awkward silence for it to be briskly replaced again. Just as they approached the turn. All three Guardians stood in a line. Though none of them showed it, they were all sharing one thing. They were scared about turning this corner./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7996f8f337fbd7f1cd7917a9b1711f98"'I sense enemies of the Darkness. I can't tell how many but there are a lot.' Ghost advised./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43afe91393372dd36bb8b66f046b0f59"'Great...' Xander sighed. He had a special distaste for the Hive. He thought they were very creepy and with good reason./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4c280574f1d2f5e15e32cf886fc32b7"Ghost hovered in front of Raven's face in protection despite the fact he couldn't do much besides occupy two enemies at a time. His body segments extended then all locked into close together, leaving no gaps and making him seem very protected. Ghost wasn't doing it to protect himself. He was trying to brace himself for helping his Guardian./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7e4979e15a6115c1245c80b8b793f00"Xander took a deep breath and began to walk around the corner with Raven following close behind and following her was Donatello. They all had their guns held facing in front of them, Ghost followed Raven by staying just above her head. Turning to the left as the stairs coiled around like a snake, they were more silent then death itself. But they all drew a quick breath when they saw what was dispersed around the landscape./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7819a8952b87423fd87761e187213b6d"The floor was now the rock found on the surface, the metallic walls had faded away into the rock and the room was supported by metal beams protruding from the ground. The endless pit was exposed to the left and the corridor continued further ahead. The only thing stopping them were the Fallen that occupied the area. Dregs and a Vandal meandered around, presumably very bored./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="505ddb7072db238ec5f81c5049dd3b17"'Really? Again?' Ghost groaned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17cd8f169131ee65181e60470ed31e1b"'I vote we just go in and kill anything that attack us as we stand in a line?' Xander suggested in a barely audible whisper./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2ef065bf47c73c4ffd94fbc6bfc78ab"'Fair enough. Let's do it.' Raven agreed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1db00955b21bea9f40e6cc90088d263c"As they lined up in the entrance of the doorway, Donatello was stood in the middle with Xander to his left and Raven to the right. Ghost was above Raven. They aimed down their sights and, with Donatello taking the first shot, began shooting anything that attacked them. The Dregs all became alert, some being smarter than others and hiding behind the support beams to avoid death instantly and used methodical shooting to attack the Guardians. The chest plates took a few hits, deflecting bullets so they felt like a strong poke on their chests. With co-operation and methodical shooting, the three Guardians used each other to take down each Fallen that they faced, covering each other when they had to reload. With great ease, the three Guardians punished the Darkness with their Light./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03c33d6cdf76aa32a66861446401f73b"Soon no Fallen survived, their bodies scattered the floor. The three reloaded in case another wave of Fallen arrived but none did. So they fist pumped, exchanged high fives and gave faint little whoops and cheers. However there was something that interrupted them. A loud, echoing screech./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="342c36467dee2c44482f132015765b12"'Jeez, Raven! Calm down with the screaming okay?' Donatello said, worried about the screech./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca462ea4478038ba8a180050ba6a2c23"Raven put her hands up in defense. 'Hey! That wasn't me!' Raven whisper shouted back after being accused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83d7edcd0caa9e5177dedb88cea41efa"Nobody said anything as the scream sounded again and murky figures loomed in the doorway that they had to go. They were skinny, hunched over and had no face but a mouth with four predominant teeth. Their spindly arms had four sharpened claws that could cut skin like a knife to butter. They all knew what they were. But Ghost was the one to say it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a6cec78c56c45e4f2f9f1d9dadf5300"He flew in front, his body segments shaking slightly and his voice over flowing with worry. 'We've awoken the Hive!'/p 


	7. Chapter 7

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a6d5bdf8556d155e9a62e67a0695dbe"The bony and hunched over creatures stood close together. They had no eyes but they could tell where you were with pristine accuracy. Covering their eyes was a green-blue cap that gave a glow. They had four sharp teeth and their skin was a colorless gray. Wrapping their arms tightly around them, the tips of their razor sharp claws also had a faint blue tint around them. They looked fierce, there is nobody who could say otherwise./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c3eeea677e6153129f4f61f3eb8f7b3"Behind them where the Knights, the powerful brutes of the Hive. They were well-armored and a deep crimson in color. Their right hand wasn't visible. Instead it was covered or even replaced by a bulked out gun. Closely accompanying them were the Wizards. Similar in color and height to the Knights, they had a Solar shield and had the ability to fly. The tips of their fingers had magic dripping out of them, ready to attack./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad9a8cae90bf1323e9dcadce966e8fc0"'Oh dear God.' Raven whimpered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="844f3e31c32bfa6089ca5d30f488f208"'Yeah...' Xander added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2ffc0908738bec5f7ac3ebb48ea14e7"There was no time to think, they had to get a plan or someone would die. Donatello's brown eyes frantically looked from one enemy to the other. He made up a plan on the spot./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f386f4a6e57f1c021eeeabdfdbfb509"'I'll take the Knights as they are more armored and my punches can damage them a bit, Xander take the Wizards as you have an attack that can get those in the air. Raven and Ghost you're with the Thrall. Don't let them get too close. They explode and chain together.' Donatello murmured, not wanting to provoke the beasts facing them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e230ae5038b19bfa93eb39c20e2ad39d"Raven gulped, carefully loading her gun. Donatello suddenly sprinted off up a nearby slope, Xander following him. Raven stayed down below. There was another ear piercing shriek and the Hive mob began to charge. Just as Donatello planned, the Knights and Wizards went for them, the lesser Cursed Thrall going for Raven Although they weren't fast, the way they seemed to weave and lurk their way towards her. Ghost flew ahead, occupying two Thrall as they leaped and tried to swipe Ghost. Raven looked down her sight and told Ghost to watch out as a bullet planted itself in the top of the closest Thrall's head, causing it to scream and combust into a green liquid. The explosions caused another to explode too, but the rest still remained. Now thrown into the mix were the normal Thrall with their charging hands and hallowed screams. She shot each, some needed more than one bullet whilst others managed to jump out the way of the stray bullets she fired. She was feeling so much: Scared, stressed, nervous, afraid. It didn't help that there were sounds from the Wizards and the Knights as Xander and Donatello battled them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="167c2b78a13e8105c8567dfeb2b6f015"The Thrall charged her, pushing her backwards and swiping madly at her. Raven then began firing madly at them, not worrying about whether they hit or missed. The Thrall collapsed around her, some being replaced by Thrall or Cursed Thrall almost the instant they died. Raven learned she couldn't afford to let the Thrall form together in a big group. She had to shoot them and kill them as soon as she could./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85c66c83cf8bf6ea4971702e596d2a56"Xander was using his triple jump to swipe himself at the Wizards, using a mixture of a shotgun to bring down their shields and then a few stabs with his blade finished them off. He saw the three Wizards he was killing line up and he smirked under his helmet. After their quick evasions and his Blink being wasted numerous times, Xander was angry and hungry for the Wizards to die./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b4853fb50743511d5e14ff67114b5e6"'All right. That's IT!' He shouted at the Wizards who taunted him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fadc4266e7f8a129ad4c9446565e8baa"He unstrapped his Bladedancer knife and held it in front of his face. An overwhelming amount of energy filled him as small bolts of Arc emitted from the curve of the blade. He swung the knife down to his side and his whole body glowed a light blue, the particles of Arc emitting from him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df49420408c86912e77caf45b093b761"'Taste my Arc Blade!' He shouted and he lunged towards the Wizards with fantastic speed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4944c19aecf3cefc4857cf31d3d488c2"He jumped up and the way he kept slicing the air was enough to keep him hovering. His blade began tearing deep slithers into the skin of the Wizards, a black liquid oozing out of them. He swiftly moved from one Wizard to the other, using the power of Arc to hover and dice up the Wizards with ease. Xander loved the feeling of his Bladedancer abilities. It made him feel so agile, powerful and energized. Although it was not to last. As the last Wizard fell and more spawned, the Supercharge ran out and Xander was, once again, forced to resort to his guns. But he wasn't too disheartened for he knew his supercharge would soon return./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce410fc018330b743a1e643d14935fc5"Donatello was in his own little world fighting the Knights. Some had Arc Shields which was fortunate as he was a Striker Titan so one punch or grenade and the shield would be down. He hated the way that the Knights used the shield as a chance to regenerate their Arc protection and then the other Knights would fight so he couldn't simply finish one and then move to another. Regardless he used his strong gauntlets to deliver strong punches. A carefully stratified punches and bullets meant he could work to a pace that suited him and Xander as they shared a large platform./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="085bf0dd94c8f8e9eb456561f3741c0f"Raven meanwhile was running around, shooting the Thrall as they came towards her. There seemed to be a never ending supply of the Hive, when they died there was always another one to replace it. They fought for nearly an hour, the kill count growing every minute. As a string of Cursed Thrall exploded, Raven was surprised to find three normal Thrall and a new looking Cursed Thrall. It was more of a dark gray with areas looking black in the shade. It's head was a bright green and it's claws were glowing green also. Raven stared briefly at the new creature but was snapped back into action as the Thrall charged but faded into gold as bullets ended their lives. But the Cursed Thrall remained. Raven aimed down the sight and shot it in the head. But it didn't die. confusion filled the scavenger, surly the being should have died. Closer and close it approached and out of pure fright, she shot at the arms to slow it down and, sure enough, the arms were snapped off and fell to the floor still twitching. The Thrall screamed in pain as it's arms faded into dust. Turning attention back to Raven it charged forwards and took a tremendous bound towards Raven. She gasped and stepped backwards but didn't know about the dead body of a Thrall behind her. Her foot got caught in the arms of the Thrall on the floor and she fell over, her arms being spread out to the sides to stop a strong impact with the floor. Her scout rifle slid across the floor out of arms reach./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b887fa48ad7695437695bb76eb36d16f"The Cursed Thrall saw that it's prey was on the floor and weaponless. With no arms it had no way of swiping her chest and splitting her skin with a deep wound. It leaped again and jumped on top of the Guardian who propped up the gnawing creature with her arms. Raven was laying on the floor, head on the floor as the Thrall didn't explode but shrieked and tried to bite through her helmet. Raven's breath drew uneven and sped up so she was gasping for breath. The Thrall screamed and, despite it's arms being shot off, the protruding bones cut her skin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5601dd661845178919e3aa51c5727821"'Donatello! Please! Help!' Raven screamed for help./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f45544bfdf7b2b228dff8c5a8bba6dbe"Donatello didn't reply. He was facing three well armored Knights. Xander broke free of the labor of killing the Wizards he walked over, shattered from the fights he had endured. He stood next to her and crouched down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7f3cd996b47f892bfea2a431fb6632e"'All right. Calm down there. Don't get your feathers in a twist.' He said and as he aimed his gun, Wizards arrived and he rolled his head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77a322fc6c579de855dd1f91644d40d5"'One sec.' Xander said and ran away again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a8f1bf40386cea255e14562a6cd98d0"Raven was on her own. The saliva from the Thrall made steaming droplets on her helmet. Her arms were shaking and tired but Raven used all of her strength to hold the Hive away enough so it wouldn't pierce her helmet. However in a fit of rage, the Cursed Thrall began using the sharpened black bones to stab her head. Raven managed to move her head but the tip caught the glass and it spit in fragments. Thankfully the Traveler's Magic touched the regions of the Moon, allowing for all beings to breath so Raven was safe from suffocation. As her helmet was crumbled and fell to pieces, Raven now was struggling to breath. There was nobody to save her, she had to save herself. As the Cursed Thrall thrashed around, Raven moved her head to the left and caught sight of her scout rifle. It might be just in arm's reach. That was it. Her only hope. Her pale eyes switched madly from the screeching Thrall to the rifle that lay to the right of her. She couldn't hold it up much longer, however she would have to take the full weight of the Hive on one arm. And her arms were weakened already. It was going to hurt ad it was potentially not going to work. She had to risk it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec4a5dbaa76a607928ef162525696aa6"Prepping her arm for a quick movement, she slid her left arm so her forearm was on the Hive's shoulder line. She used her right arm as a support for her left, titled slightly towards the gun for quick removal. Forcing herself to take deep breaths, she used her deep breaths as a countdown. Three, two, one. As she exhaled on the last breath, she swung her arm out for the rifle. The Thrall was thrashing around more than ever, making the labor of holding it up even tougher than what it was already. She groaned as she struggled to hold up the grotesque being and stretch out for the rifle. It was so close yet so far. The very tips of her fingers brushed against it, making it twitch slightly as she tried to pull it closer to her. As the tips of her fingers pulled, her fingers were able to coil around the trigger. Still groaning as the Thrall's needle sharp teeth aimed for her face and throat, she awkwardly held the gun to the Thrall's glowing green cap. This was going to hurt her ears but she knew she had to do it. Scrunching her eyes shut as she turned her face so the right side of her face was on the dusty floor, she held her breath as she pulled the trigger./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2287f25399fbc07118fe720785b3621"Donatello was killing the last Knight when he heard the familiar sound of the scout rifle. He hadn't heard it for a while. As the last bullet in his chamber sunk into the eye of a Knight, he heard a loud scream. But it wasn't that of the Hive. It was Raven. Turning on his heels, he whipped around to find Raven. Instead, he was horrified at what his eyes saw. Raven was laid on the floor, her back to Xander and himself still as a statue. Not even thinking clearly, he rushed over to Raven, jumping off of the ledge and onto the floor which made a small circle of dust form around him then settle again. Scrambling over to Raven, he began to hear faint yet croaky breaths. Raven was alive! Approaching closer and kneeling next to her, he saw the green and silver Cursed Thrall whither away into Darkness leaving the Guardian who killed it laying on the floor. She was shaking, twitching. Her clothed hands clenched and unclenched randomly, her body going into second long spurts of spasm then subsiding. A shattered helmet lay beside him, the visor split in two with a large cracked web and shattered pieces dispersed around./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ded8e7c9efbecc6adc51f0d072a0d029"Kneeling closer to Raven, he saw a red puddle near her head mixed in with a jet black. Her fringe covered her eyes but her mouth was open as it begged for clasps of air. The way Raven breathed was hoarse and dry, it seemed deprived of energy. Donatello's hands began shaking as Xander walked over to find out what was wrong with Raven. Gently brushing away her fringe from her eyes, Donatello saw her eyes were open and staring blankly into the distance. Every time his hands made contact with skin, Raven coiled slightly, sending a long spasm to tremble her fragile body./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fcfe74bea2c9f1146769868a3ed3d57"'At her head. That's where she's bleeding from.' Xander suggested. 'Be careful.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="056fe3a9707141f99f06ef7391228985"Donatello had to see what was wrong with Raven but was too afraid to move her at the same time. With a preparing breath, Donatello rolled her limp head to face him. It was there he saw the cause of the blood. Some of her fringe was plastered to her head by the concoction of black and red liquid however, covering the left side of her face was a green liquid. It didn't behave as a normal liquid, instead it stained her like paint and seeped slowly into her skin. However it was what was producing a slow stream of blood that was frightening Donatello. Four very deep and wide wounds (around a centimeter each in diameter) circular punctures were dug into the side of her neck. The wounds produced a very steady trickle of blood as a black liquid seemed to form around the wound and both enter it and fall down her thin neck with the blood./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09d78c1e4fb7193c63d3b910a06b5b6c"Xander tried not to squint at the sight but crouched beside her and poked her stomach softly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="635098204835543ebdc5520d23d629ab"'Is she dead?' He asked, stopping his jabbing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86d4d3ab60bce58971a2480e30ed93e6"Donatello slapped his hand away and frowned. 'What the hell! No! Stop poking her to you idiot.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9bb6fef5797cd9731a9572f843c1ca5b"As Xander re-coiled, Donatello put his helmet to his side and brushed his ginger hair out of his eyes. Raven was breathing slowly and with scratchy breaths. Her weary eyes managed to look at his, pain and sadness glinting in them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15ec51dc173c747ce3f90e2a20989b1f"'Come on. We have to get her back to the Tower. They'll be able to sort her out and find out exactly what happened.' Donatello said, Xander nodding in reply. As small gargles escaped her mouth, Raven looked away from the Titan and shut her eyes. 'This is going to hurt.' Donatello whispered to her as he slid his arm under her shoulders so his upper arm acted as a support for her head. His other arm was under her legs. Preparing himself, he lifted her and Xander reloaded both his and Donatello's weapons./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="abcc1a7ac665da6b23dcd0867e7166a7"The puddle of black and red on the floor spread out and the liquid began to trickle from Raven's wounds down Donatello's forearm. He had his arms fully covered but he didn't want the blood of a friend on his arms. All he could hope was that the medical staff in the Tower could save her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1bc53fa17402d793a7431b410f43f38f"'You won't be able to use a Sparrow, Donny. My Ghost's signal is too weak down here. It can't summon us to the ship down here. Let's go out to the surface, then I'll use my Ghost.' Xander said. 'I got you and Ravioli covered.' He gestured with the guns./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f266e41b178256c09fbde55a9af5f0a"Leading the way, Xander took the role of leader so he could protect his friends from any enemies that might have been beckoned by the Hive killing spree. He was worried about his newly found friend. He just wished his Ghost had the power down in the center of the Moon to take them back to their ship. Donatello held Raven close to him, he knew every step hurt her but he had to power through her hisses of pain to get her safe. Thankfully on the way up the stairs, there was no more enemies. Not until they got to the first room. The Knights were back. Xander glared under his helmet and put away his guns, unstrapping his knife. Sneaking behind them, he unleashed the full might of his Bladedancer as he jumped high in the air. Using his blade he managed to make a brief hover and slam down on top of the closest Knight and dash to each one, slicing and dismembering their limbs from their bodies. Just as his supercharge ran out, he pulled out the hand cannons and readies himself once again, dashing off to the entrance to take care of the Acolytes that were outside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0da741b8fd60b9f488f5b292744a7c1"'I have a signal!' Xander shouted as Donatello joined him through the doorway to the blank surface of the Moon. Xander held up his hand, his Ghost appearing in front of it and it's eye growing brighter in color./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="071879520713392b0aa23bb54869f6e3"Soon the world around the three Guardians and Ghost (Raven's Ghost) began to morph into the inside of the ship. The walls were replaced with that of the ship, the distance grew closer and the control panel appeared. They were inside the ship. They were safe again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9d9d76e8c64e87424ac870847bd9ce7"'We have to get back to the Tower. I'll fly us, you look after Raven. I'll send a message to Zavala to let him know what's happened and that we need medical attention.' Donatello said, walking briskly over to a long bench around three meters in length that had a few books and other times on it. Xander wiped his arm across the bench, picking up everything on it and cleared it all away. Donatello carefully lay Raven down on the bench, using the restraints to carefully secure her on it so she didn't fall off. Xander stood over her, Ghost next to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8aa32fb8c631ff62ddf5de29708275c0"'She's going to be OK...Right?' He sounded worried./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22a10b0ecc7ba3fb9bc48bc435f5d592"'Of course she is. Ravioli will be perfectly fine.' Xander supported the white machine. He found a clean sheet of material and ripped it, tying it gently around her neck so the wound had a form of barrier protection. Although it wasn't the best, it was going to have to do./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8af34b397036aab533fa8b1bd7e75c4"Donatello wasted no time in setting the ship up to blast into orbit. He wanted to get home and to get home fast. As the Moon changed to the vast voids of the universe, Xander kept his eyes on the weary Guardian on the bench. Raven's head moved slightly, her eyes began to hesitantly open. They looked around and saw Xander. Although her voice felt like daggers were piercing the back of her throat, she managed to stutter out a few slurred noises./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f0ea0f8efa35b7a51af9466c8dc72ac"'D-d-du...' She began, thinking the person looking after her was Donatello. Xander shook his head and spoke softly to her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ef374ec5b1a467fce131cd448137e99"'It's Xander. Donatello's taking us back to the Tower.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be211f27e1a016e494600aece8c4b464"'X...Xa-ah...' She tried but failed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4dfb516db960369e1d98e1e35d4c526e"'Yeah. Xaa-ahh. Close enough.' He smiled jokingly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68e87a3e9a12ba451cd05894acfa94a9"Her mouth moved gently, as though words were trying to be spoken but they just couldn't escape. Her eyes locked shut again and her head went limp. Raven was wiped of energy. Holding her head up was like running three marathons with no breaks. It hurt but she wasted her energy. The pale Moon was left behind as it shrunk and the boldness of the Tower grew. Shooting stars became ships as they entered and left the Tower. There was a jolt as the ship entered the Tower's atmosphere which was connected to that of Earth. Xander held on tightly to stop himself from falling over, Raven's body jolted and she groaned as pain subdued every other emotion until that was all she could feel: A constant, throbbing pain. As the Tower's spires penetrated the sky, the docking bays seemed completely clear. He pulled up quickly and safely, Ghost flopped himself on the landing button as Donatello and Xander unstrapped Raven. There was a small puddle of blood. No black liquid, only blood. However there was black liquid still staining her skin. Donatello carried her once more outside of the ship. She felt so light, almost delicate as though one rough movement would break her slender body. Outside the ship, Guardians turned around to find Donatello's blood covered arms carrying the limp body of the Scavenger. Ikora and Zavala stood awaiting the arrival of the Guardians and rushed over when they saw them. They gazed at Raven being cradled in Donatello's arms. She gasped at the state of her neck, about what was there./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7756ee1ea8f107fef8920d1a58605f9"'Oh my...' she whispered, tenderly moving hair from the blood stained wound./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e5ca3dedf51ad6c2c0d6bcb316c4906"'Take her to the medical wing. They are ready for you already. Then go and get cleaned up, the both of you. Raven's Ghost,' Zavala said and the machine turned and looked at the Vanguard. ',you will come with me.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96418402cfe127ccc3d99c4e922e59bb"Ghost flew timidly off with Zavala whilst Ikora watched hopefully as Donatello and Xander rushed to the Infirmary. There were trained professionals in all professions: Surgeons, support team, midwives. One of the nurses, an Awoken named Beth, was waiting patiently by the doors. She ran over and didn't even need to look at the wound. She looked serious, her hair tied back with her golden eyes glowing with an eagerness to help./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d833d7af6d6613f16e0ccac79167252"'We have a room ready. Follow me. You must drop her off and then leave. You cannot stay with her.' She spoke, her voice was caring yet carried a sense of urgency./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a724cf1f42eea70c7786595e5a72073"Nobody spoke but followed Beth as she walked briskly down the immaculate corridors. There were different wards caring for those with different injuries. But the further down you went, the closer you were to the serious injuries. Ready and waiting for their patient, a team of three Awoken nurses and a human doctor was set up ready for Raven. Her wound still bled but it was slowing down. The bandage was blood soaked practically all the way through but it would be replaced professionally by those who are medically qualified compared to someone who is Guardian qualified. The second Beth lead Donatello into the room, the nurses pulled back the sheets of the medical bed and got ready to look after her no matter what her injury was. Donatello lay Raven gently on the padded bag, desperate whimpers coming from her as she moved. The nurses set to work and ran like clockwork; cutting away the bandage and examining the wounds./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71ae22949c13e1847906a53b1a4c2f33"A nurse pulled Donatello over with a clip board and pen. 'What happened to your Guardian friend briefly?' She asked in a high pitched voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d4c5688ef7b274cf5deab2f60a0683f"'The Hive. I don't know what happened neither does Xander but we had our backs to her when we heard a scream. I turned around to find her laying on her side with black and red liquid oozing out of her.' He spoke panicked and quickly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf37d0e2089e731d976a87fc71e93beb"The nurse jotted every word down and nodded. 'OK. Thank you. I must ask you to leave now. I will get Beth to alert you of any change and when you are able to visit her.' The nurse said as Donatello began to leave./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6cf427fe8309170ea4171370694ba88"'Thank you. We will be in my flat no doubt if you need us.' The nurse nodded politely./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc070c2032a5b3f49540ad1103add94f"'Of course. We will tell you as soon as possible.' She finished./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6003ef279561565eee43e2b20d962ff2"The door shut briskly behind him. The slam of the door triggered so many things: worry, impatience, fright. The last thing he heard was the nurses talking. '-deep lacerations to the neck-'. But t/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f5106752b0253478e4c84a2f7d4d1be"Back at his flat, Xander and Donatello were sat on the couch anxiously awaiting the news. Their armor was being cleaned by the medical staff to get anything that might help understand what was going on off of the armor. It had been around four and a half hours and still going since Donatello and Xander left the infirmary and were still left with no news. Donatello paced anxiously around the room, up and down beside the window whilst Xander tapped his thumbs together in a steady rhythm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23c4f7c21eb4ba72470eb6a2d9b72fcd"'Why haven't we heard from them? We should have by now.' Donatello asked out loud./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bef6e498d59dadf8cb33fce70b2fc3ab"Xander shrugged. 'I don't know. I guess they have to do a load of tests and find out everything before drawing a conclusion. Just give it time Donny.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26ca7a43d94578cb407e714d4a57083a"'What if she's dead? What if she's not going to be able to recover?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0cee20d7ee8a219fc708674233509f3"'Dude! Calm down! Your little bird is going to be fine. She's a tough cookie. She's the only girl I've ever seen you let boss you around.' Xander teased./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c34b1c3959c8e456c89ba227c9b5bf75"Donatello was about to protest when there was a knocking at the door. Donatello turned violently and rushed over, pulling open with great speed. Sure enough, the person he wanted to see. Beth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0cfa7cd7e2890874876c68956f9836e"'Hello. I have news about Raven.' She said, her voice seeming as though it wanted to be happy but it was struggling greatly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17c5a3c0a5ca3920f5c5bf83edd34521"'Yes?' Donatello said, Xander's head appearing over his shoulder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aeffb42a8b39f07eb0e753562d87dd44"'Um... You are allowed to see her. I'll explain on the way.' Beth struggled to think of the right words to say to the two Guardians./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="034db0644e682932f09458c817698bce"After a concerned glance, they followed Beth to the Infirmary once more. Nobody spoke until the sliver and red walls were traded for the unblemished white walls of the Infirmary. 'As you know, Raven's wounds were on the side of her neck. The left side to be more precise.' Beth began./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc396913865d959056442f37f8cb235f"'Yes, they were.' Xander replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dedc4bab20c2926e3c59b7cb95837be2"'She's alive so no need to worry there but... well...we've found out what has happened to her and a strong alarm rang when we did some tests.' She carried on, leading them through the corridors./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d7dc302cb93f7732d61aa4eb8607c03"However instead of going straight to the wards, she turned left to the intense monitor wards. Dread filled Donatello and Xander. What had happened to their friend? Beth stood outside the door and cleared her throat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4695484c0c01e3e3b75761be01ac5daa"'The tests we ran were for making sure there were no infections. However they had to delve deeper into the tests as we found some anomalies. And...well... these anomalies came back to one thing. I'll show you inside.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d74460b1b21616a292b046ebb3b657a"Beth looked down sadly before turning to the double doors and opening them. Inside there was a nurse monitoring a large wall of screens with different things being monitored in bleeps and ticks and different graphs and lights. There was a seating area facing a large glass panel. Inside was no color but sterilized white. There was a bed with different colored cords trailing off of it into the walls. Inside the bed, was Raven. Her body was laying facing them so her left side was hidden by the soft pillow the sheets. She was asleep, snuggled comfortably under the sheets in a peaceful sleep. Finally she was free from all the pain, all the hurt. Donatello and Xander stood up against the glass, their eyes staring sadly at their Guardian friend who was secluded inside a box of glass. Beth joined them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e64be1dfb9517e5d060dede9d1241017"'Unfortunately these results were the opposite of what we wanted. Take a look for yourself.' She handed Donatello the clipboard with forms and graphs on it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60adcd981ce960e4e062502966679078"It had all of her details. Age, name, height, weight. Her wounds, her medications...her illness. Donatello stared at the words that stand her illness. He refused with all his might to accept what it read. Xander bowed his head and turned away, perching on the edge of the nearest seat as her rested his forehead on his hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0065d1fe655ef5cf90a08e5305f780bf"'No. No, no! That's impossible. It can't...she can't...she can't have it.' Donatello bevan talking sadly to himself, forgetting others were there. He looked down at the clip board once more and had to restrain himself from dropping the clip board on the floor. Slowly, his eyes raised from the clip board to the girl who was secluded from everyone else behind four glass panes in a colorless box. She shivered lightly before burying into the pillow even further, leaving only the right eye and cheek on show. The rest was hidden in the fluff and sheet of the pillow. It was then it sunk in. Beth bowed her head as she saw the sadness grow on their faces. Her eyes, too, started at the isolated Guardian./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2d4c20c532162c6cf13e8cdf769f247"'She really does have it...,' Donatello recited, sadness drowning him and his voice. 'The Dark Virus...'br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p 


	8. Chapter 8

They still couldn't believe it. It just seemed unreal, too far-fetched to see it become a reality. But it has, it's their reality now. Donatello visited Raven every day, sitting at the benches for hours on end, talking to her but her not saying a word back. Sometimes Donatello just sat there and watched, waiting hopefully that she would wake up or return words to what he was saying. There was a silent and uneasy feel around the Tower since they returned. Rumours began to spread as to the isolation of Raven, most of which directed to the Dark Virus making a vicious comeback. If Donatello wasn't taking out his angered fury out in the training grounds, he was keeping a protective eye on Raven. He spoke to her about different stories and events with Xander, using that as a way to comfort himself with happy memories against the bitter sadness. Xander spent all of his time by his friend's side, comforting him and helping him if Donatello began to slip into a depression. The Vanguards were also extremely aware of the illness that was inflicted upon one of their newest Guardians. Discussions became daily about what to do, what would be the best thing for both her and the Guardians as a whole. They grimly remembered the last Virus outbreak. How many lives were lost in a space of a week. Although it was a weeklong epidemic, over 1000 lives were corrupted and ultimately lost as a result of the Dark Virus. However the doctors diagnosed it as different to the Virus unleashed previously. They say it's non-contagious, that it's a new span of the Virus so it's attached to only one host and cannot be passed onto another person. This left the Vanguards in an extremely difficult position. They all had tough days and even tougher nights. Donatello and Xander received comments and insults about the situation, blaming them for the 'inevitable downfall of the Tower'. Indeed it seemed like the dark days of the Tower. All joy seemed barren from Donatello and Xander-69's lives. Five days seemed like an eternity. It felt like time was slowed and distorted, leaving those under its miserable spell derived of any sense of time or joy. Five days of watching, wishing, waiting. Xander and Donatello felt as though they were useless. There wasn't anything they could do but wait for Raven to finally wake up. She was in a medically induced coma, her actions being controlled entirely by the staff in the Infirmary. Everything was monitored. Every breath, every heartbeat. There was a constant rhythmic beeping and the occasional bleep which became engraved in the silence that often fell in the room. Once in a while Raven would twitch or shiver. Sometimes she would even yawn before moving around in the bed however she would never turn over, never lay on her back. Always on her side. Donatello thought it was so they could monitor her without having to enter the room. Come to think of it, nobody would seem willing to enter a room with a person with the Dark Virus. Even with protective gear, they seemed reluctant to enter still. But nonetheless, the Guardians would sit there and watch.

Donatello opened the door to the viewing room. The nurse at the panel gave a glace and a quick, sweet smile came and left as she realised who it was. He wiped the sweat off his forehead. Donatello just perched himself in his usual seat, the one facing her head. He had just finished a session in the training area, taking out his built up anger on the dummies. Donatello sat on the edge of the seat, putting his head in his hands. His fingers intertwined with his hair and a deep sigh escaped his lips. Looking back up again, Raven was still laying in her bed blissfully unaware of the world around her. The door opened behind Donatello with a timid squeak. Not even needing to turn around, Donatello knew it was his Hunter friend. Sure enough, Xander walked in and took the seat next to Donatello.

'It's been five days, Xander.' Donatello spoke, worry making a bold presence in his voice. 'What's happening to her?'

Xander was saddened by his whisper. He, too, was feeling the heavy burden that Donatello was lumbered with. But he knew he had to keep his spirits high, not only for his sake but for the sake of his best friend. 'She's going to be fine. She's just relaxing and making sure that she recovered properly. Ravioli will bounce right back and kick ass.' He smiled, putting a hand supportively on Donatello's shoulder.

'Yeah.' Donatello replied.

He looked up from the floor made of a smooth blue material. Sloppily, he rest his head in his hands and watched with tired eyes the slight rise and fall of the sheets where Raven was breathing. Just as a peaceful silence descended in the viewing room, it was shattered like glass by a loud blaring noise. A wave of alert washed over the two Guardians watching the resting girl as they jumped out of their seats. Both turned in unison towards the nurse at the screens and saw she was muttering confused words at herself. Donatello slid over and watched as she typed frantically into a keyboard as the graphs began giving wrong readings.

'What's going on?' Xander shouted in a frantic panic.

The nurse herself clearly didn't know. She was looking at every panel worried, trying to decipher the writing blaring on the screens and the abnormal readings coming in on the machines.

Stuttering, she replied with a very unconfident voice. 'I have no idea. She's somehow disconnected from the machines. Raven is no longer under our control but the only way for that to have happened is for me to have released her but I've not!' After reading some numbers and codes coming that Donatello and Xander couldn't understand, she sat back in her office chair and blinked blankly. 'She's broken free from our induced sleep...she's in her own sleep. We've got no control anymore.'

Donatello caught the contagious panic. 'Can't you hook it back up to her?' He suggested in a frenzy.

'I've been trying and I can't!' The nurse's voice trembled, panic turning into honest fear.

Donatello and Xander stood side by side, staring at their friend who was now left isolated behind the glass. The blaring stayed a monotonous tone, blaring in a rhythm. Their eyes stared in a maddened panic at the Scavenger, wondering what the result of her disconnection. A hand was placed gently against the glass as Xander leant closer to it. His helmet visor was a few millimetres from the glass, showing how close he was to the glass.

Suddenly, Raven gave a very noticeable twitch. It lasted for a few seconds which made Donatello have a double take. He didn't know if it was his mind playing tricks on him in his fright. Blinking firmly, he stared again. Sure enough, Raven began to shiver once again. Although they couldn't see her whole face, her eyes began to scrunch up in little spurts as though something was disgusting her or scaring her. Little whimpers left her mouth as she coiled back into the pillow and shook her head slightly to get away from the thing that was scaring her. The nurse began frantically whimpering as she worked to try and calm Raven down which didn't do anything. Donatello's eyes widened as Raven's eyes began trembling and twitching in a scrunch. He, too, placed his hand against the window similar to Xander. Raven slowly calmed down with her futile escape attempt as her eyes scrunched up tighter and tighter. The heart monitor and the pulse monitor began beeping quicker and quicker, the mixed pitches of the bleeps intertwining and merging to create a cacophony of sound. It began to hurt their ears as it overpowered all other sounds. Suddenly, it all seemed to stop at once. The mayhem of sounds seemed to calm down and separate into two separate sounds once again as Raven calmed down and resumed her peaceful and relaxed state. Although Raven was calm, those watching over her were not. The nurse had trembling hands as she tried to fix the problem and Donatello and Xander watched with frightened eyes. He gently placed his hand on the window much like Xander, letting the cool glass compete with the warmth of his clammy hand. Nobody dared to blink for fear of missing something that would tell them what was wrong with Raven. Donatello grew too scared to breath let alone blink. So instead he drew slow and long breaths. Then, his eyes caught something. Did she? No, she couldn't have. But yes. Donatello's eyes locked on to Raven's as Xander stood next to him.

'Did you see that?' Donatello asked before Xander could even open his mouth.

Raising a concerned eyebrow, Xander lent closer to the window so the visor on his helmet nearly touched the glass. He looked towards where Donatello's brown eyes were staring and looked, awaiting something to happen. The Titan watched and waited. Could his mind have been playing horrible tricks on him? Yes, it must have. Just as he was beginning to doubt himself, it happened again. Raven's eyes began to twitch, however this time it was not in fear or fright. No, it was a much calmer, more relaxed.

Xander put his hand on his friend's shoulder. 'I saw it...'

They watched as her eyes twitched and relaxed in random patterns. Then, they stopped for a few seconds, leaving the Guardians and nurse watching in a baited silence. At that moment, a miracle happened. Trembling lightly, her eyes began to open in a way that was so childlike, so delicate. Before they even opened halfway, they shut tight like a clam. The blinding light was a shock to Raven. It made her eyes burn and sting as the light blinded her. Slowly, she adjusted her sensitive eyes to the burning light. She didn't know where she was, why the room was so bright. Donatello grabbed a hold of Xander's shoulder tightly, his eyes growing wide in shock. Behind the glass, looking around was the bold blue eyes of Raven. She glanced around confused, still refusing to move her head from the soft pillow. Slowly, her eyes opened fully, fluttering like a butterfly as they adjusted to the bland environment she was isolated in.

'Oh my goodness!' The nurse muttered in a squeal.

The world around Raven formed from a blur into shapes. The numbness in her body were traded with feelings and the ability to move them again. Raven looked around and saw nothing but white. No, there were lights and coloured cords. She wasn't surrounded by blandness, she was awake. Her right eye caught sight of the edge of the pillow and as her stiff hands moved to the edge of the bed, she pushed her head off the pillow and her long hair spilled over her shoulders like a waterfall, covering her face and sealing her in her hair. Prising her head off the cool yet comfortable pillow she opened her other eye. A brief wave of dizziness passed over her but left a few moments later. Where was she? What was this? Was she dead?

Donatello watched as Raven prised her head delicately off of the pillow. He was overflowing with happiness, she was finally awake! Her hair flowed over her face and he smiled lightly. He hadn't seen her hair down before, only up in a long ponytail or not at all when she wore her shroud. Raven's head moved around as though she was looking around. Then, she moved her hair out of the way and saw she was looking away from Xander and himself.

'Raven.' He spilled out, not meaning to.

Raven jumped in shock, she heard the soothing voice of the Titan. Looking around, she looked around to try and find the source of the voice. 'Donatello?' She murmured softly.

'Turn around, Ravioli.' Xander smiled and Raven complied with his advice.

Donatello smiled, eagerly awaiting the smiling face of his newest trained Guardians. As Raven turned around, his smiled turned into a gasp as he saw her fully. Raven turned around, sitting up fully with her legs hanging off the side of the bed. Her brown hair fell down her bed and sat perfectly in place. But it was what has happened to her face that shocked both the Guardians and the nurse. The right side of her face was clean, free of any imperfections and finalised with an eye as blue as the skies on Earth. However her left side of her face was a complete different contrast. It was now that everything made sense to Donatello. Something clicked inside of his head which still made him question the whole situation but resulted in loose ends being tied up. Her skin was painted with jet black veins that crawled up her neck from her bite marks and covered up over the left side of her face, stopping as it reached the bride of her nose and died off from there. The veins spread over her eye. They mimicked the roots of a great tree, some connecting to other veins whilst others faded off into her pale skin. Her eye, on the other hand, was not normal. It was a bright yellow with a faint black line as her pupil. Her neck had the same black veins as her face, connecting to one another. The nurse bowed her head and turned away, knowing full well that nothing could be done for her.

'Guys? Can you hear me?' She asked timidly.

'Yeah. We're here.' Donatello replied with a smile and a click sounded.

From Raven's view, there was a sudden sound which made her jump once again. Then the large silver panel that was the wall she was facing became see through and revealed the figures of Xander-69 and Donatello. Happiness filled Raven as she saw the smiling face of Donatello and the helmet of Xander-69. They were stood behind the glass, looking in but also looked like they were being deprived of saying hello properly. She didn't want to stand as her legs had pins and needles.

'Wh...where...what?' She stuttered, her eyebrows furrowing and her eyes looking confused and scared.

'You're at the Tower Raven. In...the isolation ward.' The nurse spoke, trying to regain confidence and composure.

'Why! What's wrong with me?' Raven shouted in fright now.

'You were bit. By a Thrall if I'm correct. You came down with something...and after some tests we found out what it was.' She carried on, Raven looking with her eyes wide in anticipation. 'You have a new form of the Dark Virus. We put you in here until you woke up. We didn't know if you were contagious or not. You aren't but we had to make sure.' The nurse continued and Raven looked down.

She looked back up with an innocent look on her face. 'I'm okay right? I can be let out?'

'I believe so. I just have to talk to the doctor first. I'll let you guys have some time alone.' She smiled and gave a look towards Donatello and left the room.

Raven stood up, her hospital gown gently kissing her knees and she wandered over. She had to look up slightly to meet Donatello's eyes. It was nice to see him and Xander again.

'So you all right?' Donatello asked, genuine about hearing her voice after nearly a week of fright and being deprived from their friend.

'I am fine. I feel normal, nothing's wrong.' She smiled before pausing. 'How long was I asleep?'

'Five days? By the way, rocking the dress.' Xander smiled and everybody gave a small laugh.

'Why thank you. I think it is very flattering for me.' Raven spun around intending for the gown to spin out but it instead was rigid and didn't move. Her hair fanned out elegantly, flying and then floating again as it lay on her back.

'So what exactly happened?' Raven asked.

'Well what do you remember?' Donatello asked.

'I was on the Moon with you guys. We met Xander and he tagged along. We fought some Knights before going on down and fighting Knights, Witches and I was killing any of the Thrall. Then...one came out. It was different. But it was so violent. I fell over and it fell on top of me and tries to scratch me. Then I shot it...it fell as my arm collapsed. It's mouth bit my neck. That's all I remember...' She paused briefly. 'No. There was a ship...your ship Donatello. And Xander was there but you weren't. I can't think of anything else.' Raven said confused.

'That's all we know. I just saw you and we took you to the ship and back here. You were put in a medically induced coma for five days. We've been looking after you.' Donatello smiled warmly.

'Thank you, guys.' Raven then realised something, moreso someone, was missing. 'Where's Ghost?'

Xander glanced at Donatello before telling Raven. 'He's been with the Vanguards. I don't know what he's been doing, but I think he's being upgraded...'

Raven looked down and sighed. He never wanted to be upgraded, he wanted to stay the same. The three Guardians spoke all together for the first time in ages. Somewhat awkwardly, they began to speak more and more, neither Donatello nor Xander had the will to tell Raven about her face. But the reunited Guardian's didn't last long. The nurse returned to the room accompanied closely by Beth and the human doctor.

'I'm afraid that we are going to have to ask you to leave. We have to do some checks, to make sure she's OK and can leave without a single risk of giving the Virus to another person. She should be out within half an hour. Feel free to wait in the canteen and then we'll get you when we are done.' The doctor spoke with a very low voice and Donatello and Xander looked at Raven.

Raven looked back and gave a smile. 'I'll see you in a second.' She waved lightly.

'See you in a sec Guardian.' Xander smiled and Donatello waved.

'Don't be too long.' Donatello grinned.

They left the room and wandered over to the Infirmary canteen. They took a seat and lent back into the plastic of the chairs.

'This time it will be half an hour. Not freaking hours.' Donatello chuckled as he stretched his arms.

'Yeah. Your little bird will be out and you can cuddle her again.' Xander teased with a cheeky snigger.

Donatello sat up and looked Xander directly in the eyes even though he wore his helmet. He never took it off for some weird reason.

'Shut up. I don't like her like that and she isn't my little bird. She's a friend and a member of our Fireteam. Nothing more.' Donatello insisted, his voice serious and showing he wasn't joking.

'Yeah, yeah. Sure.' Xander smirked.

They spoke in small spurts, Donatello going off to get a warm drink and something to nibble on as he waited. The coffee was a mildly bitter yet comforting taste, it warmed him up as the year grew cold. Xander just played with a small bead on the table, flicking it between his hands and spinning it around. There weren't many people in the canteen, some had slings or bandages and the occasional person in a wheelchair or with crutches. Half an hour seemed to pass a lot quicker, time once again was ticking at its normal pace again. Time no longer was being distorted. The timing before Beth came back was perfect. Just as Donatello placed the cup back on the table having finished the last drop of bitter coffee, Beth called them over and told them that all the tests had been done and completed with their results. They wasted no time, shooting up from their chairs and weaving in between the tables of the canteen towards Beth. Donatello placed the paper cup he used in the bin, making sure that it didn't fall out again before rushing off after Xander and Beth again. They were lead to the meeting room, to find a girl with their long brown hair tied back and their normal grey and black clothes on in replacement of the hospital gown. Raven.

She turned around and wore a smile, she was no longer isolated or caged like an animal behind a glass cage. The doctor smiled, he was happy with Raven being healthy despite her new appearance.

'She's all clear. However anything happens or if you are feeling ill, come to me. Even if it's a headache just let us know so we can make sure you're alright.' He spoke.

Raven nodded. 'Yes, sir. Thank you.' She thanked as he left.

Finally, the Guardians were permanently reunited. It was as though something pushed them closer together. In a burst of happiness, the Hunter, Titan and Scavenger stood in a triangle figure and held each other in a big hug. There were faint gasps of happiness escaping Raven's mouth. As they all pulled away, they all stood sharing the same big grin.

'So you all clear?' Donatello smiled.

'Yeah. For the most part...' she half smiled.

Xander tilted his head, 'why?'

'My face is, let's say, a bit very much screwed up.' She pointed to her face and her yellow eye.

Xander glanced at Donatello, not sure of the how to answer. Thankfully he stepped in.

'Hey, it's really not that bad. Besides, I think yellow is an amazing colour and really goes with your hair.' Donatello complimented which brought a small yet timid smile to her face.

'Well I don't know about you but I'm sick of being in the hospital.' Xander's attempt at a joke failed and he was rewarded with a groan.

No further words were said as they all left the Infirmary together. Xander and Donatello were relieved of stress and worry now that their friend was all right again. Raven was glad to be awake and all clear, but worried what the other Guardians would think of her. She didn't want to bring any trouble, at least no more than what she's already caused. She didn't want Xander or Donatello to get any grief or trouble. As the walls changed from white to red, she was freed of the Infirmary and was now released of her shackles. Of course, however, it did not take long before someone noticed Raven and began whispering to the others. Raven might as well be isolated in that room once again, she felt so secluded just because of her face and what she has. She couldn't ever be free of judgement. Not truly anyways. Donatello looked back as Raven glanced down as a way of trying to shrink herself away from everybody, trying to make herself as small as possible. He put a hand on her shoulder in support.

'Don't listen to them. They don't know the truth of what's going on. Come on, let's go back to the Vanguards. They would want to see you I assume.' Donatello smiled with a supportive look in his eyes.

Although she was haphazard to go anywhere but to the flat where she couldn't be tormented by others. Xander lead the other two down the flights of stairs to the Vanguards and past Eris Morn with her bleeding eyes and her possessive instinct over an orb she cradled with her hands. As they passed her and the Crucible Quartermasters, the three Vanguards were stood around their excessively long table discussing something and sounding a mixture of irritated and tired. None of the Vanguards had seen any of the three Guardians since, only Ghost stayed with Ikora and Zavala. As the three Guardians approached, the three Vanguards turned away from their table and towards them. There was a small patch of silence as they all simply stared at each other as no words were said. Leading them, Donatello walked forwards to the Vanguards by their table with Xander-69 following close behind and Raven shadowing him reluctantly. The Vanguards were aware of everything that had gone on so it was only a minimal surprise to see the veins that were clawing its way over Raven's delicate face. They seemed almost unaffected by the appearance of one of their newest Guardians, giving Raven a breath of relief.

'It's nice to see you back on your feet.' Ikora broke the silence with a sincere smile.

'It's nice to be back,' Raven replied with a breathless smile.

Cayde stepped forwards and nodded his head. 'We've been giving your Ghost some upgrades, kid. He was very reluctant to have some changes done, mainly in regards to his memory and shell so we've done what we could.' His hand extended to show the multi-metal shell of Ghost. His blue eye flickered to life. He hovered up from the Exo's hands and his front segments began spinning happily clockwise as his back segments spun anti-clockwise.

'Raven!' Ghost shouted and charged into the shoulder of his Guardian, burying himself into her shroud and through her ponytail.

Raven giggled, 'Ghost! Don't get tangled up in my hair again!'

She managed to grab a hold of the excited machine and held him in her cupped hands. His eye seemed to glow bright with joy, his body segments seemed to be warmer than normal.

'Cayde said you got some new features.' Raven smiled boldly.

'Yeah. New transporting thing, better scanner, wider database, bounty and Fireteam things I think. Little things like that.' Ghost said proudly.

Raven beamed proudly at her salvaged friend. Although he got a new interior upgrade, he was the same Ghost inside. The same lovely Ghost she saved and rebuilt when there was nobody there for her. For a brief moment, everybody seemed to forget what was going on, the chaos that their world was slowly being consumed by. However once the ecstasy that Raven and Ghost shared seemed to die away. They regained a controlled composure as the smiles on the Vanguard's faces seemed to disappear into a neutral position once again.

'As you understand we seem to have a... situation on our hands.' Zavala began, triggering the initial reason for summoning the three Guardians into the Hall of Vanguards.

'Aye.' Xander responded as Donatello opened his mouth, stealing the breath from his mouth.

Ikora stepped forwards and began talking in her soft and caring voice. 'We are aware that you are not a threat to the Tower, but you have to understand that the Guardians are aware of the Dark Virus' affects before. They are going to be afraid of you but we will do what we can to stop that. However, even we are unsure why this Virus has returned, has been reinstated in a way.'

Donatello's eyes trailed their way to the floor, focusing hard on a small dust clot that was by his feet. The way that he stared was like a trance. He didn't move or blink, he was burning through his memory and knowledge to find a reason for the Virus to return to the Tower. He could make no possible reason. His eyes slowly began to sting from his intense stare at the floor. The only sudden relief was Raven's innocent idea.

'Isn't it like a normal virus? You know they die out and then come back and repeat itself? I'm sure it was just the gooey liquid from the Hive that I shot. I'm sure it's just the body trying to get rid of it.' Raven suggested, innocent ignorance making her sound blissfully unaware.

Cayde-6 looked down and shook his head with a lightly amused smile. Looking back up as he held out his hand in preparation for an explanation, his deep voice was interrupted by a feminine one. It wasn't Raven or Ikora. The Guardians and Ghost turned around to find the source of the voice.

'Uneducated child.' A voice rang out. It was very light, as though it came from a ghost. The voice belonged to an underestimated member of the Tower. A woman who had faded grey skin, three glowing green eyes which bled a black liquid and tenderly cradled a glowing orb in her gloved hands.

Cayde shook his head in disapproval. 'Eris what are you doing?'

Eris Morn walked over, her deep brown tunic flowing sharply behind her. None of the Guardians had much contact with Eris. There were some who were often doing things for her, but most kept their distance from her and her ramblings of Oryx and Omnigal. Eris was wise in all things Hive, she had good reason for her obsession too. Although she meant no harm, poor Eris was often ignored.

'I sense a familiar aura. That of the Hive. Coming from them.' Her voice spoke boldly as she raised her arm and pointed her finger at Ghost, Xander, Donatello and Raven. 'I sense the doing of Oryx and Crota. And that child is particularly ignorant.' Eris carried on, shifting her finger from Xander to Raven and hovered it there. 'She's infected is she not?'

Raven's face shrivelled up into a mixture of anger and insult. She was _not_ infected.

'I'm not infected. Just... briefly hosting.' Raven argued back.

Ikora knew that Cayde and Eris didn't exactly see eye to eye. However she managed to seize control of the situation and try to get help from Eris. 'Eris, you are aware of the Hive and the Virus. Perhaps you could be a monitor to Raven?' Ikora placed a hand delicately on Raven's shoulder.

Donatello watched as both Eris and Raven seemed to look at each other, as though they were speaking telepathically to each other and hosting their own conversation. However he noticed an uncomforting sense, it became predominant that they were less than pleased to have each other's company.

'Hmm,' Eris broke the awkward silence. 'I shall.' Ikora smiled politely at Eris in thanks as she bowed her head. 'Come child. We shall begin.' Eris suddenly lunged forwards, her hand grabbing Raven's forearm with enthusiasm and pulled her away from the neat line that everyone had unknowingly joined in to.

Donatello opened his mouth to protest about Eris's haphazard approach to removing Raven from the group however his eyebrows fell into a light furrow as he knew there was no point in rebelling. Raven disappeared around the corner down the other side of the hallway and, once again, out of sight. He ran a hand through his hair as a bland sigh passed his lips.

'Well we won't be seeing her for an hour or so at least.' Cayde folded his arms. 'At least her green bulbul will stay off my map.'


	9. Chapter 9

Eris had stolen Raven from her friends but soon released her before she began to irritate her. Raven was pleasantly surprised how kind Eris was. It took some warming up, but Eris was really kind. Her room was dark and filled with pages upon pages of anything mentioning the Hive, Oryx or Crota. Raven returned to Donatello and Xander in the canteen the next day after another talking session with Eris where they asked her about what they were talking about.

'She didn't really give much information. Just how the Hive are horrible and stuff. And trust me I know that. But overall she ain't that bad.' Raven said as she drank her coffee.

Xander was taken back for a moment. 'I thought she was a nutcase.' He confessed.

Raven shook her head. 'No. But I can see where you get that from. But when you actually listen to her, she's alright.'

Donatello nodded. 'Fair enough.' He finished playing with a spoon and set it aside. 'Ok, well I've been talking to Cayde. He managed to convince Ikora to send us out to the field again, she was worried about us and was just trying to protect us. But he set us a bounty which will give us both Intel and a healthy reward.'

Xander grew intrigued. He was always one to get a good reward, especially weapons. 'Carry on.' He smiled.

'The scouting parties out on the Moon and Earth have reported these guys called the 'Taken'. Cayde's been sending out strong Fireteams to investigate. We're being sent to Old Russia to investigate the reports of the Taken.' Donatello said.

Raven's face lit up. A part of her missed the dusty plains of Old Russia and this bounty would mean her getting back to her old roots. Perhaps they'd be near her main shelter? The three agreed to get going as soon as possible after they geared up. They all went to the Vault and picked out what they needed for their mission. All three Guardians were upgraded with new armour. They each had Shaders on as well to define their personality. Raven put on her armour given to her by Ikora as she had decided that Warlock armour would fit her the best although she had some sort of bomb and a knife due her being a Scavenger. Donatello had his old gear restored and re-forged as did Xander. Banshee exchanged telemetries and synths in return for Glimmer. It wasn't long before the Guardians and Ghost were ready to visit Russia. Donatello was the pilot with Xander as co-pilot and Raven as lookout on radar. It wasn't long from the Tower to Old Russia's landing zone. Around fifteen minutes in the ship. Ghost simply hovered around, looking at the world outside and the ship's interior. The ground below looked like a palette of browns with very few other colours to be seen. Donatello parked the ship at the landing site and the three Guardians got out. Their feet touched the ground and their weapons were ready for fire. Both Donatello and Raven's helmets were see through from the outside but was tinted black, only just allowing their faces to be visible. Xander on the other hand had a completely black helmet visor, nothing was looking inside there.

'This place still is a dump. I prefer the Moon...' Xander commented. Raven turned her head sharply to him and rolled her eyes.

'It's not a dump. It's perfectly fine.' She insisted and Xander was set in his place.

'Let's get going. We have to head to the Mothyards and the Skywatch.' Donatello stopped the bickering and was set on the mission.

Without further arguing, the Fireteam set forth left from their landing site. They came across two Shanks and a Vandal which were deal with quickly with three shots from Xander's hand cannon. They wandered through a small tunnel carved out from the rocks and kept their eyes peeled for any sort of movement that wasn't their own.

'So what do the Taken look like?' Ghost asked, unsure of what he was looking out for.

Donatello tried to remember the exact description given by Cayde but her couldn't. 'Apparently they look like normal Hive and Fallen, the only difference is they spawn rarely and they are all black with a white eye.'

Ghost clicked his shell and flew to his Guardian. He hovered just above her head, making a faint tap sound as he blinked or moved around quickly. They talked quietly and in small spurts, just in case they missed something. The walked down a hill with Sparrow jet tracks scorched into the soil and up again to reveal a ship graveyard. Planes were rusting with wings and interior missing but Fallen had claimed these hollow skeletons of humanity. Raven knew this space very well. To her left was a large body of clear water that stretched beyond the horizon and to her right was a large building that claimed the landscape as its own. Never had she known this area as the Mothyards. She was so close to Guardians but she never saw them. She had wandered far and wide, beyond the map that Cayde obsessed over in the Tower with Zavala telling him he's wrong about something as Ikora calmed the argument. She was so close to her hideout. It was inside of the cliff to the left, facing the body of water. If you were carefully enough you could find a way down there. As she faced the cliff, she walked slowly towards it and left Xander and Donatello. Ghost floated into Donatello to get his attention. He turned to see her walking away, towards the edge of the cliff.

'What are you doing?' He asked. He got no reply. He watched as she stood right to the edge, facing outwards into the sun and the water. She walked so close to the edge that the tips of her shoes were off the edge of the cliff. 'Seriously what are you doing?' He said louder, thinking of why she would be there.

'Follow me.' She replied without looking backwards and took a step off the cliff. She dropped down and Donatello sprinted to the edge to find Raven walking down a series of boulders acting as a pathway down the steep cliff.

Donatello's heart sunk and resumed back to normal as Xander joined his side. 'Guess you don't know the land as well you thought huh?' Xander remarked and followed the Scavenger down the path.

Donatello jumped down and walked uneasily down the path. It went along the length of the cliff and then went under itself to reveal a crack in the wall, just large enough for a Guardian to get through. Inside was a small system of tunnels which lead to a larger area. Raven stood proudly in the middle of it and opened up her arms.

'What do you think?' She said and wandered round inside.

It was filled with small chests with scraps of materials, plants, bullets and a make-shift bed in the corner. There was a small seating area and a ring of rocks with sticks in to make a fire. There were beaded strands of string hanging from the ceiling and different scraps of patterned material.

'What is this place?' Donatello thought out loud.

Raven sat down on the bed. 'This is my home. I found it and I made it a home for me and Ghost.' She took Ghost out of mid-air and placed him in a small nest of cold fabric.

'It's...well.' Xander, didn't know what to say. 'You lived in this when you were out here?'

Raven shrugged. 'Kinda. This was my main home. I have other little hidden places so when I travel across Old Russia I have somewhere to stay. But when I found Donatello that was the furthest I've ever been. I've never been further or ever seen a Guardian alive.'

'Alive?' Donatello repeated.

'Yeah... I've seen dead Guardians and I've taken ammo from their guns. But I never looted more than that.' There was an awkward moment of silence before Ghost perked up after nestling in the small cocoon he tangled himself up in.

'Feel free to use this if you need to. Just don't tell anybody else about it. It's our secret home for a reason.' He offered, making sure to accentuate the importance of keeping it quiet.

'Thank you. We won't tell anybody else. But we could use this as a camp out for tonight. If we investigate the Mothyards today and approach the Skywatch, then we can come back here and head straight there in the morning.' Xander suggested.

'Great idea. Let's go.' Donatello said as the three headed out of the cave, back up the cliff and along the edge to the Mothyards.

Vandals, Dregs and a few Stealth Vandals and Shanks were lurking around the landscapes, as though they were claiming this land for themselves. The Guardians didn't want to fight, but they'd have to clear them out to get a good look around without being shot at too badly. Taking the Fallen one plane at a time, the echoing shots penetrated the Fallen's armour, sending their blood trickling down their body. With each plane cleared, they moved on to the next one as they progressed in a circle from plane to plane. Scouting around, there was nothing there. Nothing related to the information given by the Vanguards. Deciding to split up, Raven, Donatello and Xander went separate ways around the Mothyards to find something that would give them any form of information about the Taken.

Raven wandered around near the entrance to the Mothyards. She sent Ghost on a nearby scouting mission to see if he could find something. Nothing other than patrol beacons and footprints. Walking through the door of a hollowed out plane, she saw rows of empty seats and imagined what it must have been like to fly in a plane. Somewhere other than Old Russia. But she was pulled out of her daydream by a grumbling from a Dreg. She pointed her gun at it with her finger on the trigger, but the Dreg didn't even shoot at her. It instead lowered its weapon and stared at her as she did the same.

'What...' She mumbled and the Dreg growled back as it put away its weapon entirely. Instead it simply stood there, looking at her as though she was going to give him something to do. Raven's gun lowered to her hip as she squinted her eyes. The Dreg titled its head slightly, confused at something.

'...you found anything yet?' Donatello's voice sounded as their figures loomed in the doorway.

The Dreg suddenly roared and pointed its gun at Raven's face when a shot sounded and the Dreg's blood was spattered over her helmet as it fell to the ground. Wiping it off, Raven was still confused about what just happened. Donatello's hand cannon gave a small whips of smoke from the barrel and he walked over, seemingly angry.

'What the heck was that about?' He raised his voice.

Raven blinked blindly for a moment and looked at Donatello. 'I...I don't know.' She whispered.

Xander put a hand on Donatello's shoulder to calm him down. 'I thought you were going to be killed.' Donatello calmed his voice down and put away his gun.

'I did too...' Raven replied, dazed.

Ghost rotated his body in confusion and flew in between the Titan and the Scavenger and broke them up to stop an argument. 'Come on. Arguing isn't the mission. Let's get going.' He stop firmly and his eye shutter narrowed to show disapproval.

Raven nodded and left the plane with the other two Guardians following her. The Guardians searched the Mothyards and made their way up towards the Skywatch, killing two Vandals and a Captain before heading into an old abandoned office or warehouse building. They didn't get too far as the night was drawing in so the three retired back to the security of Raven's hidden cave. There they set up a small fire and managed to find soft material to use as beds. Ghost tangled himself up in the shreds of fabric near Raven as they stared into the dancing fire. There was something to eat thankfully, Xander had managed to bring some food that his Ghost could summon. There was bread, some kind of vegetable broth or soup and some odd pieces of fruit. Although she loved the food at the Tower, Raven didn't eat a lot. Her stomach couldn't handle a large amount of food from her years in the wild. Xander on the other hand loved to eat. Despite this knowledge, she hadn't ever seen him actually do it. Come to think of it, she'd never seen him with his helmet off. Wonder what he looks like under there...

'...and then he said 'I could kill Crota with one bullet! I couldn't stop laughing!' Donatello told his funny story which had them in mental hysterics.

Once they finished laughing manically, they tested the soup to see if it was warmed through enough. Donatello dipped his little finger in the soup and it felt nice and warm. He grabbed the bowls from next to him and filled them up awkwardly with the warm dish the soup was in without burning himself.

'Soup's on.' He made a weak attempt at a joke but everybody was too out of breath to laugh.

Instead they just sat in silence as the faint sound of waves against the rocks entwined themselves in the snap and crackles of the fire. The night drew in as fast as the tide below them and it was soon time to rest. Although nothing was discovered in the Mothyards, the Skywatch held more promise. It was a popular place for Hive and Fallen, so why not the Taken?

The morning drew quickly as the Guardians slept, safe in the security of the hidden cave. It was early morning when the first Guardian stirred, Donatello Xander snored softly in a strangely mangled looking position with Ghost wrapped around thick locks of Raven's hair Raven meanwhile was zoned out, gazing at the lightly flickering flames of the fire. He waved a hand blindly in front of Raven's face and she gave a whisper of a 'what' before seeing the ginger haired Guardian in front of her. They spoke in whispers until Xander finally woke up, which then allowed the usual routine to proceed. Food, gear up, head out. With full stomachs and equally full ammo, the Fireteam set off through the once again occupied office warehouse. The Vandals and Captain blocked the doorway but were swiftly dealt with. They continued through the small winding maze of rooms until two Dregs who were obediently pacing around in a small room with guns primed in shooting position. Raven cleared them with two quick and sharp stabs of her dagger. They fell to the floor in a pile and the shutter to their right was cleared for entry. Growing in gross clusters was some kind of fungus and crystal. Raven recognised these all too well. The Hive were here.

'Great. More Hive. Why is it always the Hive? It couldn't be Shanks or something could it?' Raven groaned as they made their way up the dark staircase into an equally black room.

As Ghost projected a steady beam of light for the Guardians to see, he answered her question. 'Because the Hive can't take a bloody hint.' He answered flatly.

There seemed to be nothing but old machinery in the room when glowing yellow-green eyes blinked in the darkness. Raven's left eye twitched slightly as she was reminded that both the horrible creatures and her in front of her shared the same eye.

'Challenge you both to see how many eye shots you can get. No offence Raven.' Xander whispered, aiming down his gun's barrel.

Raven narrowed her eyes down the aim and chose her target. 'I'm going to win. Just don't mistake me for one of those bitches and shoot me or your head will be in millions of pieces before you can pull the trigger.' She smiled and said with a perky whisper.

Xander chuckled and Donatello blinked away a brief wave of shock from Raven's threat. She could be very violent when she wanted to be. They crouched and took aim with Raven's gun being activated first. She shot the Acolyte in the head, blowing it clean off. The other Hive were alerted instantly and began shooting purple arrowed blasts at the Guardians, some hitting and some missing. Bullets were shot from both parties, the Acolytes who died were replaced by another small wave of Acolytes. Xander took aim and just before he fired, Donatello's gun blasted, killing the target with ease.

'Hey! That was my kill.' Xander complained.

'Shoot faster then.' Donatello smirked and carried on shooting.

Forty seconds went by of competitive shooting and passed when all enemies were dead. They conversed their kill count, Raven emerging the victor. With the room cleared, they walked through and up some more stairs where Hive were fighting Fallen. Wizards and Thrall for the Hive and Vandals, Dregs and a Captain for the Fallen. The Fallen blocked the way to the Skywatch, easily able to not get caught up in the conflict.

'I can't be bothered to fight these guys. Can we run through?' Xander whined.

Much to Donatello's disappointment, he agreed. He was tempted to stay behind and fight the Fallen, leaving the Hive but thought against it. They charged through, jumping to make themselves harder to hit with the Fallen's guns. Ghost sped through the room quickly and with sharp turns, taking the lead into the corridor which lead to the Skywatch. The Guardians stopped and once again felt the sun on their faces as they entered the Skywatch. It was a somewhat hilly terrain with shelters and caves. There was a Hive occupied area from which they spawned in waves to fight the Fallen in a never-ending attempt to try and capture the land for themselves. This area needed strong investigation as this is one of the 'hot spots' that Zavala had spoken about. They decided to do a sweep and clear, clear an area then check it out. They started off at the very top then work their way down. A cave spat out Vandals and Dregs, some with higher ranks than others. Although the Fallen were high ranks, the Guardians were higher. They cleared out the Fallen as well as some stray Acolytes to allow a full investigation. Looking around they found nothing. No signs of the Taken that marked what little they were given to look out for. They moved to the West of the Skywatch's entrance, killing Hive with ease. Still nothing. Two hours of repeating the same sweep and clear proved to be useless, everything was empty of any information or help. Donatello kicked the ground in frustration where they stood, just above the cave where Fallen spawned.

'This is useless. We can't do anything. There's nothing here. There's nothing anywhere.' He grumbled.

Raven placed a hand on his back and tried to help. 'Well maybe they know we're looking for them so they are hiding so we can't see them. Like hide and seek.'

He shook her hand off and shook his head. 'We've been searching for hours. This is ridiculous.'

Suddenly, the air around them drew dark and heavy. A dark grey fog loomed in the air and weird screeching noises filled the world. Guns were aimed ready to use but the Guardians were looking around, confused. Never before had they seen something like this. It's never been recorded and certainly wasn't in their training. Nobody said anything as three orbs of black spawned in the air, pulsed three times before slamming into the ground were blackened creatures with wisps of black stood.

'Oh shit.' Xander said.

'I think we've found the Taken. Ghost?' Raven said. Ghost flew ahead of Raven's face and began to record what they were seeing.

The Taken beasts began killing everything. Fallen, Hive, then turned against the Guardians. Shooting strong bullets, they were much stronger than other enemies seen here. The Guardians shot their bullets at the white circles on their faces to watch them dissolve and then be replaced. Unsure of what was going on, the Guardians kept shooting with no sense of guidance or understanding. Then, a loud boom echoed around the Skywatch as a giant Knight looking creature spawned into the world. It was taller than the building in the centre of the Skywatch with strong armour and deadly weapon. It looked around and saw the Guardians. With an ear-piercing roar, it shot at the Guardians and sent them flying backwards with the cannon. Ghost began recording this goliath and checked up on the Guardians. Donatello used his Supercharge and formed a protective barrier around them, giving them some sort of protection. They shot rocket launchers, grenades and knives at the beast but the beast remained unfazed. It grew more angry and frenzied, spraying bullets everywhere. The Guardian's couldn't defeat him. They needed guidance and more understanding because what they were doing now was next to nothing in terms of damage. Running away from the beast, it shot cannons and bullets, damaging armour and body.

'Get us out of here!' Donatello shouted wildly.

Xander stuck out his hand and brought out his Ghost to take them back to the ship.

'Ghost!' Raven shouted and leaped up into the air twice, grabbing the little machine in her hands and pulling him down with her towards the ground. Xander's Ghost teleported them out of the Skywatch and into their ship which was sent quickly into Orbit.

'What in the Traveller's name was that?' Xander shouted loudly.

'No idea. We have to go back to the Tower, and fast.' Donatello took up piolet and soon the Guardians back into the Tower.

They rushed down to the Hall of Vanguards who were very surprised to see the Guardians in such a state.

'What's wrong, Guardians?' Zavala asked.

'We found the Taken. But we found something else too.' Raven said as Ghost made a holographic video of what he recorded of the beast on the table.

The Vanguards looked horrified at the monster, unsure of how to properly react. The Vanguards asked many questions which the Fireteam answered with detail and confusion. Eventually they were dismissed when Ikora and Zavala started arguing by Cayde. They went back up to their rooms where they spent the rest of the day winding down. Their mission had drained them so, their rooms were a safe sanctuary. Raven was sat by the window doors which was flung wide open, leaning against the wall with a small notebook and progressively blunt pencil. She was sketching a picture of Ghost with some rough outlines of the Fallen. Donatello walked over and caught a glimpse of the drawing before Raven coiled away and hid the drawing.

'You okay?' Raven asked, sliding the book in between her arms.

Donatello nodded. 'What were you drawing?'

'Nothing. Just a rough sketch.' Raven dismissed. Donatello knew that there was no way of prising the book from the Scavenger.

Xander wasn't seen for the rest of the day, presumably he was sleeping or eating. They didn't bother going to visit him, Xander was given permission to enter Donatello's room whenever he wanted many years ago. The afternoon passed quickly, with not much having happened. When it came to nightfall, they ate, washed up then went to bed. Raven was happy on the sofa, finding it comfy until her own room was hopefully confirmed.

'Goodnight.' Donatello said, shutting his room's door to which Raven replied, 'goodnight.'

She fell asleep quickly with Ghost powering down between her arm and forehead. Falling into a deep sleep, the Scavenger was transported to a world of white. Her body felt awake, as though she was awake. Opening her eyes to see the blank canvas around her, she saw that the only things there were her and the sofa she was sleeping on. Looking around, she sat up and wondered where she was. Her eyes narrowed when she called out into the blankness.

'Hello?' She said, her voice not echoing or sounding like it was travelling anywhere.

Then, a voice replied. It had no body to track to, it was simply a voice. A low and very gravelly voice. It sounded somewhat comforting despite its sudden appearance.

'Hello? Are you there?' It said.

Raven looked around to find the source of the voice but couldn't find it. 'Who are you? Where are you?'

The voice chuckled. 'I am without form, a mere voice. My name, I have none. I supposed I refer to myself as Netak. I know not where this name came from, I just thought of it.' The voice laughed. 'Please, called me Netak.'

Unsure and confused, Raven sat on the edge of the sofa. 'Hello, my name is Raven.'

'What a nice name.' The voice, Netak, complemented. 'My child, I have wanted to talk to you for a long time.'

'You have?'

'Yes. I had no power to talk to you before but now, now I can.'

'What about? What have I done?'

Netak laughed and sounded as though it was smiling. 'Nothing. You see, I have been so lonely here. I needed somebody to talk to and keep me company. I knew that there was someone who could and that person was you. I am so lonely here, Raven.'

Raven looked down and nodded. 'I know the feeling.'

Raven suddenly felt as though something was next to her, like a person was sitting beside her. 'What do you mean?' Netak's voice sounded from next to her.

'My face...I.' Raven began but stopped when a black orb began forming. It was black with white shimmers, looking as though it was water.

'Carry on, my dear. Forgive me, I summoned a form so I may see.' Netak apologised.

'It's fine. My face, I got bit. By a Thrall on the Moon and now I carry the Virus. I've been cast out by everybody, I also feel alone.' Raven said, looking up at Netak who hovered in front of her face as though he was looking at it.

'I see. Quite a pattern. Yet your eye does look nice in such a shade of yellow.' Netak complemented.

Raven scoffed and looked away. 'I hate it. I'm a monster. I look like a minion of the Darkness. A creature. I'm not normal.'

'I don't believe you look like a monster.'

'Tell that to everybody else. Every day I get insulted, I need to just get away. I might start going to the Crucible to get out this anger.' Raven thought.

'It would make you stronger and powerful. It would prove that you are not a force to mess with.'

'I suppose.' Raven thought. 'I don't know though. I might just give up. I'll always be alone.'

Netak shook slightly and supported Raven, sounding both persuasive and understanding. 'I will help you. In whatever way I can, my dearest child. I'll stand by you, whenever I can. Your will to prove wrong is admirable. You are scarred with a gift. My child, I will guide you through the Dark.'

Raven looked up at the shimmering ball and smiled. She felt like she could trust Netak, he sounded trustworthy and though Raven was desperate for help, she felt like he could. 'Thank you, Netak.'

'My pleasure, my wilful child.' Netak said with a bold smile. 'I must go, my energy fades. Go to the Crucible, show them that you are not a monster. Prove your Will. Prove your strength.' Netak commanded as everything faded into colour of Donatello's room and Raven woke up.

She looked around for the black orb of Netak, trying to find him but couldn't. Looking around, she saw it was morning and nobody was awake. She was the only one in the room awake. Powering Ghost on, Raven undid her braid and tied her hair back up in the traditional ponytail. Ghost shook himself and greeted good morning.

'Good morning.' He said, sounding tired. 'Why are we up so early?'

'We're not. It's 8am.'

'Exactly. Morning. Early. Why?' Ghost sounded upset.

Raven furrowed her eyebrows and sighed. 'I'm going to the Crucible.'

Ghost's eye widened and seemed to shine brighter in alarm. 'What! Raven, why? I thought we agreed no Crucible. Even the Vanguards said it was best not to just in case something happened and you can't return to the Tower.'

Raven groaned and stood up, pulling on her outer shirt and shroud. 'I'm going. The Vanguards might be scared and trying to protect everyone but I'm not just going to sit in a bubble all day. If I want to go out I will. I'm going to the Crucible. I'm going to play Control. There's nothing you can do about it, okay?'

Ghost understood what his Guardian was saying, however he knew what the Vanguards were also saying. They were the Vanguards, they must be listened to. 'Raven, I have to say no. You can't go. The Vanguards will be angry with you.'

'I don't care. They aren't going to confine me to the Tower. I'm not contagious. I'm not a monster, I'm not dangerous. Whether they like it or not, I'm a Guardian. If they have a problem with me, so be it.' Raven snapped back, growing fed up with being told what she can and can't do because of the Virus.

Ghost was about to combat her when Raven grabbed him and shut him down. She stared at the sleeping machine, both sad and angry. Sighing, she looked at her Ghost and placed him on the pillow. 'I'm sorry, Ghost. I just can't keep being told what to do. I hope you understand.'

Raven looked at Donatello's door and knew that he was still asleep. Grabbing her scout rifle from the cupboard, Raven pulled up her shroud and left the apartment room. She walked into the reception and saw only a few people awake. They paid little to no attention to her, be it they were purposely ignoring her or didn't know it was the one carrying the Dark Virus. Out in the garden there were some more Guardians, most with coffee or tea and enjoying the morning sun. Walking to the central area, Raven held her rifle tightly. She went to the Bounty vendor and accepted some bounties before travelling to the Crucible in a spare ship Holliday gave her. She was greeted with an interface where the options of the Crucible were. She selected to go to the Control playlist. Her ship was then set to auto-piolet and she was sent to join another five ships heading to Venus. With her ship flying itself, Raven prepared herself for the Crucible. It was her first match yet she knew what was going to happen. 6V6, capture the zones, respawn delay is quick. Armed with a shotgun, scout rifle and rocket launcher, the match began and she was teleported to the battle zone. It was rocky and had tunnels and caves. Indeed, Raven found this appealing. She looked around and saw the other members of her team. Hunters and Titans and Warlocks stood ready as a Crucible Warlock slammed a pole into the ground with her hand to reveal a blue flag. Team Bravo. There was a minute before the match began where everybody looked at their teammates.

'Great. Why do we have the freak?' 'Can we betray her and put her on her own team?' The people began commenting.

Raven gave a low growl and soon the game began. She ran forwards and honed in towards the first zone, Zone A. She felt strangely alone as she knew Ghost wasn't with her. In her helmet she saw her radar flash red. Slowing down her scope caught sight of the Titan she was faced up against. He didn't see her hiding spot and she shot him with ease. One kill. As the game progressed, Raven was starting to enjoy the Crucible. It did let go of her anger. Not to admit she was skilled. Eight kills, 2 deaths in 5 minutes. The people who were on her team began to see her as, not a monster, but a force to be reckoned with. She didn't speak, just shot. They still threw insult at her but she had tuned them out.

'Nice shooting.' A familiar voice said.

'Netak? What are you doing? I can't hear the people on my team.' She said as she slid out of the way of a sniper shot.

Netak laughed and replied, 'they aren't helping you. It's just you and me on this voice channel.'

'Why are you here?'

'I told you my dear, I would support you. I will help.' He said, sounding somewhat proud of Raven for being in the Crucible.

The match progressed until the heavy ammo dropped. She scooped up the rocket launcher ammo and got ready to use it. The live feed was filled with people being shot by rocket launchers and machine guns in place of shotguns and scout rifles.

'I don't fancy being blown up.' Raven commented, reloading her shot gun.

'Supercharged Warlock, behind you.' Netak said and Raven glanced at her radar. Nothing was showing up but she equipped her rocket launcher anyways.

'There's nothing.'

'Shoot on the corner.'

'What?'

'Now!'

Surprised by the shouting, Raven shot and the bullet hit the wall. She was shocked to find that she registered a kill. The matches kept going, Raven increasing reputation and handing in bounties as well gaining a few good rewards, including a new scout rifle. Halfway through a match where she was leading, she was teleported out of the match and back onto the Tower. Putting away her gun, she looked around to find Ghost with a displeased Cayde.

'A word please?' Cayde demanded.

'I had best leave my child. Until we talk again.' Netak said as Raven followed Cayde to near Banshee.

'What were you doing?' Cayde began to say.

'Control, sir. In the Crucible.' Raven replied.

Cayde shook his head and then began laughing. 'You know you broke our rule? We said to not go into the Crucible.'

'I know. But-'

'No. I'm not mad. I would be pissed too if people told me what to do. I don't care. Ikora and Zavala will though. Personally, I say good on ya, just leave if something goes off?'

Raven nodded slowly. 'Yes?'

Cayde placed a hand on her shoulder. 'Good. Next time to crash a Crucible match, call me. Need something to get me out of the Tower.' He said before leaning in. 'Also, you've got a good aim, kid.'

Raven nodded and Cayde walked away. She looked down at her Crucible scout rifle and laughed. 'I need to get out this Tower more often.'

'Yes you do.' Netak's voice grinned widely.


	10. Chapter 10

The days passed slowly, with each day the Taken were growing in reports. Eris had more input with the Vanguards than ever as Guardians began patrols for Taken across the Moon, Earth, Venus and Mars. Raven had also had more contact with Netak, in both dreams and Crucible. She had still been defiant and partaken in the Crucible despite Ikora and Zavala not knowing. Cayde made sure of that. Donatello and Xander also began to suspect something was going on as their newest member of the Fireteam was disappearing early morning then returning before noon should there be nothing going on. Netak had grown close to Raven, giving her advice and an extra bit of support in the field about where strong enemies are that might kill her or her Fireteam. However, Raven was running as fast as she could back to Donatello's room, suppressing tears as Ghost flew behind her. She locked the door and threw herself onto the sofa and buried her face into the pillow.

'My precious child, what is wrong?' Netak softly said, sounding as though he was sitting next to her.

Sitting up, the world around Raven was white and Netak was once again a black orb, watching the Scavenger as her eyes shed tears that she wiped from her face. 'I'm not a monster!' She sobbed loudly. 'It's not fair! Just because I'm different than them doesn't mean that they can ridicule me!'

Netak knew that he could help her, in whatever way he wanted. 'Why don't you leave then?' He suggested.

'I can't. I can't just leave the Tower. I'm a Guardian, I have to stay.' Raven counter argued.

'You said it yourself though. They think less of you. To them you're just a monster.' Netak said as voices saying insults replayed for Raven. She looked away and covered her ears.

'Leave me alone!' Raven screamed when a hand touched her shoulder.

Turning around she saw Donatello back in his room. No Netak. He looked concerned and worried, titling his head to try and figure out what was wrong with his friend. She sat up and wiped the tears from her face, trying to look as though she was fine through her sniffs.

'What happened?' Donatello asked. Raven had just left the Tower centre and ran back to his room.

Raven shook her head and traced a circle on her knee with her finger. 'I'm fed up of this. Of all of this. I am not a monster. I'm not going to kill everyone. Just because of this,' she gestured to her face and neck, 'doesn't make me a bloody monster.'

Xander appeared on the other side of her and titled his head, presumably in a smile. 'You aren't a monster, Ravioli.'

Raven took a deep breath and calmed down. 'Sorry. Just...everything broke down.'

Xander was about to speak when his Ghost beeped and he read the transmission. 'Vanguards need us. Come on.' He announced and they went to the Hall of Vanguards where there was a large 3-D projection of the Moon on the long table. The Vanguards welcomed the Fireteam and explained why they called them.

'We've been given new intellect. Taken have been reported on the Moon and we think it has something to do with Crota.' Ikora said.

'What do you want us to do about it?' Xander said, blandly.

Cayde stepped forward with a long metal pointing stick in his hands which he swung around. 'We need you to go to the Moon and see if you can find the source of transmissions between Hive, see if it's to do with Crota or Oryx. It'll be dangerous, you're going deep into the Moon. Although, sharp shooting seems to be something you're good at.' Cayde said and gave a quick raised 'eyebrow' to Raven who hid a sly grin.

'No problem, Cayde. We can find out what's going on at the Moon and more.' Donatello assured the Vanguards.

Raven rolled her eyes and added a small comment. 'Hopefully without being eaten alive.'

'Dismissed Guardians.' Zavala said before anything else was conversed.

Having been given a briefing and Ghosts updated with their new mission, no time was wasted before reaching the Moon through Donatello's ship. They managed to land clearly at the designated patrol point on the Moon, from there they would delve back into the Moon's core where Raven was bitten and then through to find the source of these transmissions. Back on the dusty surface of the Moon, it was Xander who was leading the Fireteam through the Moon. The three Guardians set out on their Sparrows towards their last meeting on the Moon, running over a few Dreg here and there as well as killing the three Knights which stood in the entrance of the Hive structure by the spire with green detailing on it. Down the winding staircase, the three Guardians paused as they knew what was there. Yet they also knew what happened. Raven stared into the space crawling with Hive and didn't blink. She saw a black stain on the floor and remembered that Thrall which had cursed her so.

'Hey, it's all right Ravioli. Nothing's gonna be touching you. Donatello wouldn't let his little bird get hurt.' Xander sniggered.

Donatello punched the Hunter in the arm and growled. 'She's not my little bird.'

Xander laughed, knowing that was a lie. Or at least he thought it was. He replied to Raven, 'in all seriousness, we wouldn't let anything hurt you. They've bit you once, they aren't going to get you again.'

Raven nodded and primed her gun. She wanted revenge against the Hive for what they did to her. 'Let me handle this.' She asked with a flat voice, showing she was thirsty for revenge.

The Hunter and Titan allowed her to, seeing as it was justified and simply a way of venting out the anger she had. Raven walked into the area and got the attention of the Hive before planting two bullets in the heads of each enemy she was face with. Once all the Hive were dead, either laying limp on the floor or disintegrated into gold particles. Removing her eye from the scope, her body felt satisfied with the dealing of bullets and breathed a sigh of relief. The built up anger was gone and replaced with calm and a soothing satisfaction.

'Lead on, Xander.' Raven gave a small bow.

Xander blinked out of his daydreaming daze and began jumping is way around the rocky terrain with a mixture of single and double jumps. Donatello just walked alongside Raven, watching the hyperactive Hunter leap ahead. He glanced at Raven who was looking slightly downwards with her rifle nearly brushing against her leg. Donatello wanted to make sure that she was okay, but he was never good at the comforting of himself let alone others. He always hid his emotions from others for fear of looking weak. Besides, he promised his father he would look after himself and others before they ran away from the Fallen all those years ago.

'With everything that's going on, you must be going crazy. Are you sure you're alright? Like, properly alright?' He wondered.

Raven looked up at him and gave him a smile. 'Of course I'm alright. I'm tougher than I look.' She assured him. 'Besides, I've got you to look after, although I think old helmet-for-a-head over there is literally a seven year old mentally.'

Donatello chuckled. 'Yeah, he is a little strange.'

They caught up to Xander who was spiralling down a long tunnel humming a jaunty tune to himself. They found themselves going deeper and deeper into the Moon. Ghost hovered in front of Raven's face and swivelled his body segments quickly, showing he was getting nervous.

'Raven, I don't like this. We're getting deeper into the Moon and I'm losing contact with the radio channels at the Tower. We have no Sparrow down here either and I'm unable to make a strong link to our ship. I think we should just leave.' Ghost admitted.

'We have to do this, Ghost. We can't just leave because we get a bit unnerved. It'll be okay. How are the connections to the weird transmissions doing?'

After a brief moment of scanning, Ghost replied, 'they're getting stronger the further down we go. But I don't like this...'

Raven flicked one of Ghost's body segments in a way of cheering him up, instead Ghost hovered unwillingly after his Guardian as they carried on walking further into the Moon. Everything was dark and unfamiliar, as though hardly anybody had been down there. Hive were lurking here and there but nothing unusual. The Guardians didn't really speak, they had no need to and their voices would carry through the deep caves. Then, something was etched into a rock faintly, as though it was made with a blunt object. A peculiar symbol. Xander made his Ghost scan it but before it could read its findings, Raven spoke first.

'I know that mark. Eris as those marks everywhere in her room. I think those belong...to Crota...' She said and Xander's Ghost nodded and disappeared.

'Crota? I thought he wouldn't be here.' Xander said.

'He isn't, he's in a different realm or something. But these marks are of Crota. So either he's been here, there's something bigger going on or some of his minions are claiming the Moon from the inside out.' Raven stated.

'I don't care about his enemies, but if it is Crota himself then we have to immediately retreat back to the Tower.' Donatello said, making the plan brief and solid.

Reloading their weapons, including machine guns and rocket launchers, they slowly progressed forwards. Nobody knew what was going to be around the next corner, whether it would be an Acolyte or Taken or grotesque monster. Seeping through the tunnels, it coiled around the left into a large chamber. Peeking around the corner, Xander and Donatello saw three Witches, two knights and a swarm of Acolytes busying themselves around a large crystal in suspension.

'The witches are super strong, like we're all going to struggle and I don't think I'm willing to be resurrected by Ghost down here. The Darkness is too strong.' Raven said and Ghost agreed.

'What do we do?' Xander said.

Raven was thinking when she heard Netak's voice again. The world seemed to freeze with only her moving.

'Struggling my child? You are very far away from the surface, is everything okay?' Netak asked.

Raven waved her hand in front of Donatello's helmet but he didn't reply. Everything was frozen.

'What is going on? Why aren't they moving?' She asked Netak who replied quickly.

'I can't talk to you when they are there. This is a paused reality, but never mind that. What is troubling you, my child?'

'There's strong enemies there and I need to find the source of the transmission waves we got from the Tower. I bet anything it's that crystal that the Hive are around.' She pointed to the crystal out of habit, the voice looking towards it.

Netak made a thinking sigh, before sounding as though he was smiling. 'You said about the Dreg on Old Russia not fighting you... perhaps this could be a chance to test?'

'But... maybe that was a one off thing. I don't want to go in there and get killed. I don't know why or what happened with the Dreg on Earth anyways.'

'Indeed... I suggest you try. Your will is stronger than theirs put together. Prove that.' Netak said as the world reanimated again. Raven looked around and sighed.

'The transmissions are coming from that crystal. We need a shard or its essence to take back to the Tower.' Xander said.

'Let's retreat back a little bit so we can make a plan.' Donatello suggested as him and Xander walked away, telling Raven to be careful as she peeked around the corner. Ghost went with Xander and Donatello

Raven drew a deep breath and sighed. She put away her gun and walked into the room. Her heart was pounding and the Acolytes turned around, readied weapons to fire under the lead of the Knights. But they didn't. They watched Raven as she walked towards the crystal. They watched or carried on with their own business, registering no threat or Light around them. Facing the crystal, Raven raised her hand up to the crystal and a tiny shard broke off the tip of the crystal and into her hand. The Wizards around the crystal bowed their heads and Raven walked backwards.

'Thank you.' She whispered and some of the Hive around her have an awkward bow or nod of the head as she ran out of the room. She walked behind a pillar by the exit as Donatello and Xander walked around the stairs with a sniper and machine gun equipped.

'Just in time. We're going to go in with our strongest weapons, hit the Wizards first and-' Donatello explained but was cut off.

'No need. I have a piece of the crystal.' Raven said, bringing the crystal shard out of her programmed 'inventory' in a blue shine.

'How did you get that?' Donatello asked, shocked and surprised.

Raven didn't think of that. She couldn't just say she walked in there without a problem. Thankfully she didn't have to say anything as Ghost shouted. 'They've spotted us!'

Turned around, the Knights were charging towards the Fireteam and the Acolytes were shooting their guns as fast as they could. The Fireteam turned around and run up the stairs, Hive chasing them and shooting at them. Ghost was feeling smug, knowing that something like this would happen.

'I told you.' Ghost said and Raven grabbed him and began running with him.

They ran until Xander's ghost was able to get a strong connection to their ship where they were teleported to. Xander had to grind to a stop before he ran into the chair, Donatello slipped over and fell with Raven landing on his stomach with a growl of exhaustion.

'Why is it always our Fireteam that gets this?' Xander complained before seeing Raven laying across Donatello's stomach. Neither of them seemed to move but just regained their thoughts and controlled their breathing again.

Raven got up off of Donatello and apologised quickly. 'I so sorry! I didn't mean to.' She said.

'It's fine. You're really light.' Donatello laughed.

'Oh so when she does it it's okay but when I jump on you it's wrong?' Xander pouted.

Donatello rolled his eyes and pushed Raven off of his stomach and they headed back to the Tower. Raven was sat watching the space around them and the crystal shard emitting a deep green shine. It was warm and glimmered in odd patterns. Who knew what this was going to be used for. They returned to the Tower and back into the Hall of Vanguards. They looked surprised to see the Guardians back so soon.

'That was quick. Find the source of the transmission?' Cayde asked.

'Yeah. It was coming from a large crystal.' Xander explained the appearance of the crystal.

'Did you get a shard from the crystal?' Ikora asked and Raven held it in her hands to which Ikora looked surprised and even shocked.

'How...' She asked.

'Long story.' Raven snapped back quickly as she set it on the table.

Her hand rested on her hip and her head felt heavy, as though she was having a bad migraine. Blinking it away she listened to the voices of Guardians mixed with Vanguards as their voices merged into one. Her vision kept blurring over but momentarily resumed back to normal when she blinked. The world felt as though it was spinning and her balance was thrown off. Donatello was explaining the marks of Crota when she saw Raven collapse to the floor, her muscles slightly twitching. He knelt down to shake her and try to make contact but Ikora banned him from touching her.

'Don't. Don't touch her.' Ikora said and knelt next to her.

She was twitching slightly, as though she was shivering. Her vision was blurred and morphed into black before flashes of a weird ship transportation route, Taken, a palace and finally a loud roar of deep laughter belonging to a horned being flashed through her sight. She heard one thing before losing consciousness.

'Your will belongs to me.'


End file.
